Nunca digas nunca
by Tsuki W
Summary: Un fic sobre Maki y Kojiro, ¿qué pasa cuando te empiezas a enamorar de la persona que más odias? formato modificado, mis disculpas a quienes tuvieron que leerlo en prosa T T
1. Chapter 1

**NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA**

**Capítulo 1**

Cercanías de las canchas del colegio Toho

-¡Vamos, apúrense! -les gritó a sus compañeras una muchacha de cabello corto negro, de grandes ojos oscuros, piel clara, de talla mediana, vestida con un uniforme deportivo

-Ya vamos, no seas desesperada -exclamó una de sus amigas, caminando despacio

-Maki, espéranos -le pidió otra, tratando de apresurarse

-Ay, por qué no caminan más a prisa -reclamó molesta Maki- Ya me aburrieron, las veo en la cancha

Ni bien terminó la frase, Maki volteó para continuar con su camino, cuando de pronto le llegó un balonazo en la cara.

-¡Maki! -gritó horrorizada una de sus amigas

-Ja -trató de evitar la risa la otra- Si no se hubiera apurado tanto...

Desde la cancha de fútbol, los jugadores lucían preocupados ante el accidente, menos uno de ellos, que incluso veía divertido a la muchacha tirada sobre el piso.

-Oh, oh -dijo preocupado Takeshi- Creo que la lastimaste en serio Kojiro

-Bah -respondió con indiferencia Kojiro- No fue intencional, ¿no?

-Jajajaja -reía divertido Ken, acercándose a sus amigos- ¡Qué golpe le diste!

-Será mejor ir a ver -comentó seriamente Kazuki

Sorimachi y algunos otros se acercaron a ver a Maki, quien todavía no se levantaba. Junto a ella ya se encontraban sus amigas.

-Maki, Maki, despierta -le pedía preocupada Tsubaki, una muchacha delgada, algo más pequeña que Maki, de cabello castaño oscuro, largo, amarrado en una cola de caballo y de ojos café claro

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Kazuki

-Eh...no sé -contestó ruborizada Tsubaki, al ver que el muchacho la veía fijamente

-Todo le pasa por obstinada -comentó irónica Hisui, una muchacha algo más alta que Maki, de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, piel blanca, ojos almendrados de color gris, delgada

-Cállate -dijo molesta Tsubaki- Hablas como si no fuera tu amiga

-Claro que lo es -dijo su amiga sin darle mucha importancia- Pero tienes que ser sincera, Maki es una obstinada, además, fue un accidente

-¿Ya está mejor? -preguntó Takeshi, que se había acercado al grupo

-Aun no reacciona -dijo tristemente Tsubaki

-A ver, déjenme a mi -les dijo tajante Kojiro, quien junto a Ken se había acercado para burlarse un rato

El muchacho se arrodilló junto a Maki y comenzó a darle unas suaves palmaditas en la cara, al ver que no respondía, éstas aumentaron en intensidad.

-¡Vamos, despierta! -gritó impaciente Kojiro, mientras Ken se doblaba de la risa al ver semejante brutalidad, y el resto veían el cuadro impactados O_O

Debido al dolor que comenzó a sentir en las mejillas, Maki reaccionó y abrió los ojos. Al primero que vio cerca de ella fue a Kojiro, por lo que se incorporó rápidamente, totalmente colorada, aunque no es muy seguro si por vergüenza o por la fuerza de las cachetadas. XD

-¡Qué haces! -exclamó Maki

-Ayudándote -contestó Kojiro tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie

-¡Maki! ¿cómo te sientes? -preguntó llorosa Tsubaki

-Bien, aunque me duele mucho la cara, sobre todo mi nariz -explicó Maki, sobándose

-Y con razón -dijo Ken evitando la risa- La tienes muy inflamada

-Jajaja, tienes razón -lo apoyó Hisui, riendo

-¡Deja de reírte Hisui! -gritó indignada Maki, poniéndose de pié- No es gracioso, seguramente mi pobre rostro terminará amoratado

-No habrá mucha diferencia con el rostro que ya tenías -comentó sarcástico Kojiro

-Jajajaja -rieron Ken y Hisui ante tal ocurrencia

-¡Mira Hyuga, deja de insultarme, ni que tú tuvieras un rostro muy lindo! -gritó enfadada Maki- ¡Parece que te hubieran inyectado "Botox" en lugares equivocados, por eso cuando sonríes más parece un calambre de tu cara!

-¡Qué dijiste! -exclamó ofendido Kojiro

-¡Lo que oíste!

Ambos se miraban con ojos de furia, mientras los demás los veían con resignación. U_U

-Ya empezaron otra vez -dijo apenado Takeshi U_U

-Por cierto -dijo furiosa Maki, viendo cerca suyo un balón de fútbol, volvió a mirar con ojos encendidos a los muchachos- ¡Quién fue el imbécil que pateó ése balón!

Asustado, Takeshi señaló rápidamente a Kojiro.

-¡Tenías que ser tú, cerebro de balón pinchado! -gritó Maki

-Ay, ya cállate -contestó fastidiado Kojiro, dándose la vuelta y marchándose nuevamente hacia la cancha

-¡No terminé de hablar, no seas grosero, no me des la espalda! -dijo molesta Maki

-Bah, fue un accidente -respondió tranquilamente Kojiro sin detenerse

Antes que a su amiga se le ocurriera agredir a Kojiro, Hisui prefirió agarrarla de los brazos.  
-Mejor cuida a tu fiera -comentó burlón Ken, marchándose

-Jajaja, no te preocupes -respondió divertida Hisui

-¡Suéltame, déjame agarrarlo y lo golpeo hasta que no le quede rostro! -exclamó Maki tratando de zafarse

-Que estés mejor Maki -dijo Takeshi tímidamente y algo asustado- Nos vemos, adiós

-Sí, adiós -respondió aburrida Hisui- Apúrense, que si se suelta, mata al que encuentre

-Eh, bueno, adiós -dijo apenado Kazuki, marchándose con el resto de sus compañeros

-Adiós -murmuró Tsubaki, viendo detenidamente a Kazuki

-¡Ay, ya suéltame! -le dijo Maki a Hisui- Al fin que el cobarde ya se fue

-No -respondió muy segura Hisui- Porque eres capaz de correr tras de él para golpearlo

-Ya mejor vámonos -dijo suspirando Tsubaki- Es mejor ir pronto a la enfermería

-Mi pobre nariz -se lamentó lagrimeando Maki, cuando Hisui la soltó- Me duele mucho y está bastante inflamada

-Parecerás payaso -comentó divertida Hisui

-Cállate, mala amiga -le recriminó Maki- En lugar de apoyarme, te pones a reír con el baboso de Ken

-Oye, no es baboso -aclaró sonriendo Hisui- Además qué quieres que haga, si estás muy graciosa

-Mejor ya vámonos -les pidió preocupada Tsubaki

Las muchachas dieron una última mirada a la cancha de fútbol y se fueron a la enfermería.

Una vez allí, y dado que a Tsubaki le daba pánico ver sangre, Maki entró acompañada de Hisui. Mientras esperaban a que la enfermera trajera material de curación esterilizado, Maki estaba echada en una camilla y Hisui sentada junto a ella.

-Deberías dejar de protestar contra Kojiro -comentó tranquilamente Hisui- Fue un accidente

-Conociéndolo, lo dudo mucho -dijo con desconfianza Maki

-Vamos Maki, deja de darle tanta importancia a todo lo que dice o hace Kojiro

-Lo haría, pero resulta... -respondió irónica Maki- ¡Que esta vez mi rostro pagó las consecuencias de su ineptitud!

-Ya te lo dije, si tú no lo trataras tan mal, podrían incluso llegar a ser amigos

-¿Amiga yo de ése? -preguntó incrédula Maki- Ni en sueños

-No escupas hacia el cielo... -le recomendó su amiga

-Pues no me importan tus malditos dichos, ése y yo jamás llegaremos a ser nada, ni siquiera amigos

-¿Ni siquiera? -preguntó divertida Hisui- ¿Acaso hay posibilidad de que lleguen a algo más?  
-¡Hisui! -exclamó Maki avergonzada y enrojecida de vergüenza (ya se notaba el origen de su enrojecimiento porque contrastaba con lo verde que se estaba poniendo su rostro)- Deja ya de decir tonterías

-No exageres -contestó sonriendo Hisui- Por cierto, si no te hubieras tardado tanto en reaccionar, habrías disfrutado de un cuadro muy tierno

-¿Qué cuadro?

-Tsubaki -explicó burlona Hisui, teatralizando- Mirando con ojitos de borrego a medio morir a Kazuki

-No te burles -le pidió Maki, imaginando divertida aquella escena- Sabes que Sorimachi le gusta mucho

-Sí, pero si no se lo dice, él no lo va a adivinar

-Tsubaki es tímida, además creo que debería buscarse algo mejor que un jugador de fútbol

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó intrigada Hisui

-Porque todos son unos tontos -dijo fastidiada Maki

-Oye, no todos -dijo ofendida Hisui- Ni mi hermano, ni Ken, son tontos. Menos Kojiro

-Tu hermano, puede ser, ¿pero Wakashimazu? -dijo incrédula Maki- No sé por qué lo defiendes tanto, y en cuanto a Hyuga, no tengo duda: es un tonto

-Sabes que a Ken y Kojiro los conozco desde la primaria y los considero mis amigos -  
explicó Hisui seriamente- Además, son los mejores amigos de mi hermano y siempre lo cuidaron de los abusivos

-Takeshi, tan tierno, con semejantes amigos U_U

-Jajaja -rió divertida Hisui ante la cara de resignación de su amiga- Ya deja de quejarte tanto, ¿qué no sabes que del odio al amor hay un solo paso?

-¿Un solo paso? -preguntó Maki, cruzándose de brazos- ¡Pues yo paso! Además, nunca me voy a enamorar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Maki fue una de las primeras en llegar para que el resto no reparara tanto en ella y...su rostro. Estaba con la nariz amoratada, sus regiones orbiculares tenían un color violeta-verdoso, que contrastaba con la gran cantidad de maquillaje que Tsubaki le había puesto "para que no se note tanto". Maki, Tsubaki y tres más de sus compañeros ya estaban en su curso, cuando medio dormida entró Hisui, que sin ver detenidamente a sus amigas, se tiró sobre su asiento. Cuando notó que ellas ya habían llegado, giró su cabeza para saludarlas (porque se sentaban en los asientos de al lado) y un saludo se apagó en su garganta para ser reemplazado por una carcajada.

-Jajajajaja -rió Hisui- ¿Qué te pasó Maki? No me digas que el circo llegó a la ciudad

-Graciosa -murmuró de mal humor Maki

-No te burles -la regañó Tsubaki

-Jajaja, pero ¿ya viste su cara? Parece careta de noche de brujas, jajaja

-¡Ya cállate! -gritó enojada Maki, haciendo callar a todos a su alrededor, que ya eran más

Los que no habían notado su presencia, ahora sí que la notaron, y al ver su cara no pudieron evitar las risas y los cuchicheos.

-¿Quién te maquilló así? -preguntó ahora más serena Hisui- Porque no fuiste tú

-Tsubaki -aclaró de mala gana Maki- Insistió en que así no se me notaría tanto

-Y no se nota -comentó con inocencia Tsubaki

-Sí, seguro -dijo irónica Hisui- Pareces una muñeca de porcelana pintada por un ebrio: colores por aquí y por allá

-Ya deja de burlarte -le pidió Maki avergonzada- Era muy tarde para arreglar lo hecho

-Vé al baño y quítate el maquillaje -le aconsejó Hisui- Al menos así no te verás tan ridícula

-Sí, apúrate -dijo preocupada Tsubaki

-¿No que me veía bien? -preguntó indignada Maki

-Está bien, mentí -aceptó apenada Tsubaki- Pero ve antes que...

Y antes que terminara de advertirle, la puerta nuevamente se abrió para dar paso a Kojiro y Ken que venían hablando de fútbol (para variar), pero al notar que todos alrededor veían hacia un lugar en particular, voltearon a ver de qué se trataba. Inmediatamente se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.  
-Jajajaja, no me digas que al pasar por la clase de arte alguien te lanzó con su paleta de pintura, jaja -se burló Kojiro

-No te atrevas a reírte de mi -dijo fastidiada Maki, apretando los puños

-Jajaja, creo que si le dabas unos dos o tres balonazos más le podías igualar el color del rostro -dijo burlón Ken- Así no habría tanta diferencia entre una y otra parte, jajaja

-Tienes razón, jaja -siguió riéndose Kojiro

Malhumorada, Maki se puso de pié y se acercó lentamente a Kojiro.

-¡YA-DEJA-DE-REÍRTE-DE-MI! -gritó furiosa Maki, dándole luego una cachetada a Kojiro (que debió doler, ya que la chica es jugadora de softball)

Todos en el aula se quedaron callados y estupefactos, hasta Kojiro. Ken, sorprendido, al ver a ambos en actitud de nueva pelea prefirió ir a sentarse a su sitio, junto a Hisui, que veía la escena boquiabierta.

-¡No tienes derecho a burlarte de mi! -exclamó Maki a punto de llorar

Kojiro seguía con la cabeza semigirada, tal como le había quedado tras el golpe. Todos los demás esperaban su respuesta. Kojiro volteó la cabeza, quedando frente a Maki nuevamente, y ésta notó que el muchacho esbozaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tienes agallas -murmuró Kojiro, luego agarró con una mano el rostro de Maki y lo acercó al de él- Pero no te atrevas a golpearme otra vez

Maki enrojeció y lucía asustada ante la mirada penetrante del capitán del Toho. Se quedaron unos segundos así, frente a frente, a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia, cuando su profesor entró.  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó molesto el profesor- Ya les dije que ésas demostraciones de afecto deben dejarlas para fuera del colegio

Todos voltearon a ver al maestro, Maki miró a éste, volteó a ver a Kojiro y salió corriendo del aula, seguida por Tsubaki.

-¿A dónde creen que van? -les preguntó su maestro- ¡Señorita Akanime, señorita Yamaoka!

Pero las muchachas no contestaron y salieron sin decir nada.

-Señor Hyuga -dijo impaciente el profesor- ¿Me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí?  
-No lo sé señor Tanaka -respondió Kojiro, sentándose tranquilamente en su asiento, detrás de Hisui- Debería preguntarle a ellas

Ante la respuesta, Hisui miró de reojo al muchacho, muy seria, y luego volteó su mirada hacia el pizarrón, notablemente molesta.

Afuera, Maki corrió hacia los baños y se encerró en uno. Tsubaki se acercó y se paró junto a la puerta.  
-No te pongas así -le dijo tristemente Tsubaki- Sabes que siempre les gusta bromear

-Pero por qué siempre se las agarra conmigo -se lamentó Maki, llorosa

-Él y tú nunca se llevaron bien -le recordó Tsubaki- Además debes admitir que tú tampoco lo tratas bien, y cuando puedes te burlas de él

En ese momento Maki abrió la puerta.

-Deja de recriminarme, pareces Hisui, que siempre se pone de su parte

-No me estoy poniendo de parte de nadie -le dijo su amiga- Pero debes aceptarlo, además, nunca antes te habías puesto así por un comentario hiriente de Kojiro

-Lo que pasa es que estaba harta de las risitas de burla sobre mi -dijo molesta Maki- Él fue la gota que rebasó el vaso

-¿Estás segura? -le preguntó curiosa Tsubaki

-¡Claro! -contestó Maki, limpiándose las lágrimas- Sólo fue un momento de debilidad

-¿Quieres volver al aula?

-Antes préstame algo para quitarme el maquillaje

En el aula, el profesor les había dado un ejercicio para que lo realicen allí mismo, así que todos estaban absortos en su trabajo.

-Te pasaste -murmuró Hisui apoyándose contra el espaldar de su asiento, mientras fingía concentrarse en su trabajo

-Cómo que me pasé -le preguntó Kojiro, inclinándose un poco hacia delante

-Por qué tenías que ser tan duro con Maki, frente a todos

-No exageres, además ella no tenía por qué golpearme

-Y tú no tenías por qué ser tan hiriente

-Ya deja de defenderla -se metió Ken en la discusión- A tu amiguita le gusta atacarnos, pero le molesta que la ataquen o que nos defendamos

-Fueron injustos con ella -dijo Hisui

-Tú también sueles burlarte de tus amigas -le recordó Kojiro -Sí, pero tengo mis límites

-¿Límites? -preguntó Ken- Si hablas de límites, entonces dinos cuáles son los límites de Akanime

-Yo he tenido que aguantarme muchas veces sus burlas y humillaciones -le dijo Kojiro algo herido- Pero ella nunca tuvo contemplaciones conmigo ni con nadie

-Pero Kojiro... -dijo Hisui

-Pero nada -contestó molesto Kojiro- Ya es suficiente, si no respondí todas las veces que debí hacerlo fue porque ella es mujer, pero no más

-Kojiro tiene razón -lo apoyó Ken- ¿Y tú de qué lado estás?

-De ninguno -respondió triste la muchacha- No pienso soportar una pelea entre mis amigos

-Haz lo que quieras -le dijo Kojiro- Pero ya lo sabes, no pienso tener más consideraciones con Akanime

Afuera, Tsubaki y Maki habían regresado lentamente hasta que ésta última esté completamente tranquila, y estaban paradas fuera del aula.

-¿Segura que quieres entrar? -le preguntó preocupada Tsubaki

-Sí, lo estoy -aseguró confiada Maki, que ya tenía el rostro limpio de maquillaje

Tocaron la puerta y entraron. El maestro las dejó pasar, pero les dijo que al final de la clase quería hablar con ambas. Maki entró con la frente en alto, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
-Mírala -comentó irónico Ken- Está como si nada, te dije que ésa tu amiga sólo estaba fingiendo -Eso no es cierto -contestó molesta Hisui- Maki no es así

-Sí claro -respondió burlón su amigo- Deberías llegar a conocer mejor a "tus amigas"

-Deja ese tonito

-Cuál tonito

-Ése tonito irónico y burlón -reclamó Hisui- Y ya deja de hablar mal de Maki

-Yo no hablo mal de ella, sólo digo la verdad

-Señorita Sawada, Señor Wakashimazu -les llamó la atención el maestro, al verlos discutir- Si su conversación está más entretenida, pueden salir a continuarla afuera

-No señor, lo que pasa es que... -trató de excusarse Hisui

-No me interesa, por favor, salgan de mi clase

Ambos muchachos se lanzaron miradas acusadoras y muy avergonzados se pusieron de pié y salieron del aula. Cuando terminó la segunda clase, Kojiro fue el primero en salir y se encontró afuera con sus dos amigos, que seguían parados allí.

-Vamos Ken -dijo secamente Kojiro sin siquiera mirar a Hisui

-Voy... -dijo de mala gana Ken, mirando de reojo a Hisui pero sin decirle nada

Hisui se dirigió a la dirección, donde esperó a que sus amigas salieran, ya que luego de la primera clase el profesor las había llevado con él para hablar con el Director; y como escarmiento para ella y Ken, le había pedido al siguiente maestro que mantenga su castigo. Por fin, Tsubaki y Maki salieron cabizbajas.

-¿Qué les dijo? -les preguntó Hisui curiosa

-Luego te contamos -respondió de mal humor Maki, mirando al maestro que salía tras de ellas

-Señorita Sawada, me alegra que esté por aquí -dijo irónico el maestro- Olvidé decirles a usted, y al señor Wakashimazu, que para la próxima clase quiero que me presenten los 80 ejercicios del "Gran libro de la Geometría" que encontrarán en la biblioteca

-Pero Señor Tanaka... -trató de excusarse Hisui

-Nada de peros -respondió tajante el maestro- Si no lo hacen, les aseguro que no les gustará venir a clases de reforzamiento a fin de curso

-Bueno, no se preocupe -contestó enojada Hisui

-Vámonos -les dijo Tsubaki- Con su permiso señor Tanaka

-Hasta pronto señoritas


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando volvieron del recreo (o descanso, como prefieran llamarlo) les tocaba la clase de Biología. La maestra comenzó avisándoles que ése fin de semana tendrían que realizar un viaje de estudios a Okinawa, para poder ir a conocer la biología marina. La mayoría se mostró contento, menos algunos de ellos.

-Lo siento maestra, pero no podré ir -dijo seriamente Maki- El equipo de softball también entrena los fines de semana, y las finales del campeonato se acercan...así que lo siento

-Comprendo señorita Akanime -contestó pacientemente la maestra- Pero usted también deberá comprender que se juega gran parte de la nota final de Biología, así que decida bien

-¿Y por qué ir a Okinawa? -preguntó de mala gana Hisui

-Porque, señorita Sawada, no creo que pueda estudiar la biología marina en Hokkaido -respondió la maestra con cierta ironía- Además es un lugar hermoso y el más indicado para nuestro objetivo

Ante tal respuesta todos sus compañeros disimularon la risa, mientras Hisui se sentía ofendida y avergonzada.  
-¿Y nosotros tendremos que pagar el viaje? -preguntó Kawabe

-Sí y no -contestó la maestra- Solamente los becados no lo harán

-O sea que nosotros sí -comentó de mala gana Matsumoto

-Sí ¿algún inconveniente con eso?

-No maestra, ninguno

-Como si fuéramos mendigos -murmuró ofendido Ken

-Deja de quejarte -lo regañó Hisui en voz baja- Yo no le veo lo malo, de todos modos es un viaje costoso como para que lo paguemos nosotros

-Siendo así, prefiero no ir

-No seas tan orgulloso -siguió Hisui reprendiendo a su amigo- Además es obligación del colegio pagar ése tipo de viajes para los becados

-Entonces yo no pienso ir -dijo Kojiro, tajantemente

-¿Por qué no, señor Hyuga? -le preguntó sorprendida su profesora

-No pienso aceptar su lástima -respondió con soberbia el muchacho

-Señor Hyuga -dijo a punto de impacientarse la maestra- No se trata de lástima, ustedes deben ir a ése viaje porque es de estudios y el colegio tiene el compromiso de pagar los gastos de los becados

-¡Como si fuéramos unos miserables! -exclamó alterado Kojiro, poniéndose de pié y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa de su banco (o pupitre, como le llamen)

-Él tiene razón -dijo Maki sin mirar a Kojiro, ni él a ella- Me parece algo ofensivo tal como lo planteó maestra: los becados no están aquí para recibir nuestra lástima ni nuestra limosna

-Ustedes lo entendieron mal, yo no dije eso -afirmó indignada la maestra

-Eso lo podemos arreglar -opinó tímidamente Tsubaki- Sé que el viaje es costoso, porque incluye la estadía y demás; pero para que todos podamos viajar sin sentirnos ofendidos, los becados pueden pagar un porcentaje del precio total

-¡Qué buena idea! -la halagó Matsumoto

-Je, gracias -dijo apenada la muchacha

-Buena idea señorita Yamaoka -dijo la maestra- Sólo espero que los becados, o mejor dicho, todos los alumnos estén de acuerdo, ¿señor Hyuga?

-Me parece justo -contestó Kojiro, sentándose nuevamente

-¿Alguien más que no esté de acuerdo?

Nadie dijo nada, solamente Kawabe levantó la mano para preguntar.

-Dígame señor Kawabe -¿Y sólo irá nuestro curso o lo hará también el paralelo?

Ante tal pregunta, y sabiendo que Kazuki estaba en el otro curso, Tsubaki esperó ansiosa la respuesta.  
-Así es, también irán ellos

-¡Genial! -exclamó Matsumoto, golpeando su palma contra la de Kawabe- Así será más divertido -¿Y cuándo partiremos? -preguntó una muchacha, de apellido Yamada

-El viernes por la mañana

-¿Y las clases de ése día? -preguntó otro compañero

-No las pasarán, ya hablé con el Director y los maestros -contestó la maestra- Bien, si no tienen más preguntas, iniciemos el tema de hoy...

Por la tarde, muchos de los jóvenes se marcharon a sus casas mientras otros se quedaban en sus habitaciones del colegio. Como era miércoles, ya estaban planeando todo lo que harían en el viaje de fin de semana.

-¿Dónde se supone que nos alojaremos? -preguntó Koike, mientras charlaba con sus amigos, sentado en el borde de la cancha de fútbol

-Espero que en un buen hotel -comentó Takashima

-El lugar donde estemos es lo de menos -opinó Kazuki- El asunto es divertirse

-Así es -lo apoyó Yoshida- Por cierto, me contaron que hubo problemas en su curso

-El capitán y Akanime, como siempre -dijo fastidiado Kawabe

-¿Volvieron a discutir? -le preguntó Shimano intrigado

-Eso no fue lo peor: Akanime le dio una cachetada a Hyuga -contó Matsumoto

-¡Qué! -dijeron al unísono, asombrados, sus compañeros

-¡Cómo se atrevió! -dijo indignado Takashima

-No sé, pero lo hizo -contestó aun incrédulo Matsumoto

-Esa... -comentó Yoshida, apretando lo puños

-Pobre Kojiro -comentó Kazuki apenado

-¿Por qué pobre? -preguntó curioso Shimano

-Porque si fuera un hombre podría contestarle como se merece, pero como es una mujer

-Yo sí la golpearía si fuera necesario -dijo Koike golpeando con su puño la palma de su otra mano

-¡Koike! -lo regañó Kawabe- Sea como sea, ella es una mujer

-¡Y eso qué! Kojiro es nuestro amigo, ésa arpía debe pagar

-Tienes razón -lo apoyó Kazuki pensativo, sus amigos lo miraron intrigados- Así que diversión y venganza la podemos tramar para este fin de semana

-En el viaje de estudios -concluyó Koike malicioso

-Hablando del rey de Roma... -comentó Takashima

Sus amigos voltearon a ver hacia donde Takashima veía y notaron que Maki y sus amigas se dirigían a la cancha de softball. Tsubaki sintió las miradas sobre ella, miró hacia ellos y se encontró con la mirada seria de Sorimachi, lo que la hizo enrojecer y bajar la cabeza. Hisui también notó que las miraban.

-¡Qué! -exclamó alterada- ¡Se les perdió algo o buscan a alguien entre nosotras!

Ninguno respondió, sólo Kazuki se puso de pié, la miró fijamente y se fue. Sus amigos se fueron tras de él, y tampoco dijeron nada.

-Qué les pasará a éstos -dijo confundida Hisui

-No les hagas caso, vamos a calentar -dijo seriamente Maki, sin siquiera mirar a los muchachos, dejando sus cosas sobre el piso una vez que llegaron a la cancha

-Pero Maki -se quejó Hisui- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que lo mío es el volleyball, no el softball

-No puedo contar con Tsubaki para que me ayude de catcher, así que saca los guantes que traje y colócate en tu sitio

-¿Y qué hará Tsubaki mientras? -protestó Hisui

-Yo las voy a estar animando -dijo tiernamente la muchacha

-Ah, gran cosa -comentó de mala gana Hisui

Mientras Maki hacía calentamiento, sus amigas se sentaron cerca de ella mientras esperaban a que termine.

-Realmente me sorprendiste hoy -dijo Hisui

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Maki

-No creí que fueras a defender a Hyuga

-Yo tampoco -añadió Tsubaki

-No lo defendí -aclaró Maki- Es sólo que no me gustó cómo los trató la maestra

-Ella piensa que los becados deberíamos recibir el mismo trato que todos, pero eso no es así desde el pago de las mensualidades -dijo Hisui

-Ustedes hicieron méritos diferentes para entrar en el colegio -contestó Maki seriamente- No me parece justo que los discriminen

-Sí, pero ya ves, la gran mayoría en éste colegio tiene mucho dinero, por eso discriminan al que no lo tiene

-Yo no tengo mucho dinero -aclaró Maki- Recuerda que mis padres hacen un gran esfuerzo, trabajando en dos sitios distintos, para poder pagar el colegio

-Bueno, sí

-Yo no los discrimino -dijo sonriendo Tsubaki- Ustedes son muy buenas personas

-Gracias -contestó sinceramente Hisui- Eres una de las pocas personas con dinero que nos acepta

-El dinero no tiene nada que ver -respondió Tsubaki- Yo pienso que les tienen envidia, porque ustedes son buenos en estudios y en deportes, ¿o no?

-Eso es cierto -dijo Maki

-Pero aunque eso fuera cierto y ustedes lo creyeran, sé muy bien que no se fijarían en un becado -dijo muy segura Hisui

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó intrigada Maki, dejando de hacer sus ejercicios

-Porque...ustedes pueden ser amigas de un becado, pero nunca saldrían con uno. Aunque no quieran admitirlo, les importa el qué dirán de ustedes si las vieran con uno

-No sé a qué viene eso -dijo Maki

-¿A qué? -preguntó ofendida Hisui- A que Kojiro tiene razón y ustedes lo saben: aquí nos ven como a parásitos, pueden acercarse como amigos, pero nunca se les ocurriría tomarnos en cuenta como algo más

-No digas eso -dijo tristemente Tsubaki

-Mírate -le dijo Hisui- ¿A ti te gusta un becado? ¡No! te gusta Kazuki Sorimachi, un niñito rico del Toho

-Kazuki no es así -lo defendió ofendida Tsubaki

-Y tú Maki -siguió Hisui- A veces pienso que discutes con Kojiro y Ken sólo porque son becados

-Es absurdo de lo que nos acusas -se defendió Maki- A ver dime, ¿cómo ves tú a los que no son becados? De la misma manera que según tú nosotros miramos a los becados

-Eso no es cierto -contestó Hisui

-¿Segura? -le preguntó Maki- Entonces dime por qué no haces amistad con otras personas que no sean Hyuga, Wakashimazu y nosotras

-Porque... no me simpatizan

-Ésa no es razón -dijo Maki- Lo que pasa es que o les tienes repulsión o tienes miedo a que te rechacen y te traten mal

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Sí lo es, y lo sabes -afirmó Maki- Por lo menos cuando llegaron Hyuga y Wakashimazu hicieron amistad con otra gente, tú no

-Porque no les agrada mi forma de ser -dijo Hisui- No les gusta mi sinceridad y franqueza

-Y tampoco que cada que puedes, les echas en cara que "según tú" todos tratan mal a los becados -acotó Maki

-¿Acaso no es cierto? -preguntó indignada Hisui

-No -contestó Tsubaki- No niego que haya gente de ése tipo, pero no todos somos así, ¿acaso no viste a los del equipo de fútbol?

-Todos ellos, menos Hyuga, Wakashimazu y tu hermano, no son becados -añadió Maki- Sin embargo los respetan y los aprecian

-¿Qué o a quién quieres atacar? -le preguntó Tsubaki preocupada

-¡Nada ni a nadie! -respondió Hisui- Pero ustedes nunca verán la realidad como yo

-Tal vez no, pero tú tampoco la quieres ver desde nuestro punto de vista -le dijo Maki- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de los malos tratos de unos pocos

-Sí, además deja de decir que nosotros no nos queremos mezclar con ustedes, cuando tú eres una de las primeras en rechazar la amistad de los alumnos del colegio -opinó Tsubaki

-Te encierras en el mundo que tuviste -siguió Maki- Estabas en el Meiwa, ahora en el Toho, pero porque decidiste que era lo mejor

-¡No es cierto! -respondió Hisui, poniéndose de pie- Yo no quería venir a este colegio de "estirados", mis padres me obligaron a rendir el examen de prueba cuando a Takeshi le dieron la beca deportiva, ¡yo estaba feliz en el Meiwa!

-¿Los extrañas? -le preguntó Tsubaki entristecida

-Ellos no me trataban como aquí lo hicieron desde el comienzo -respondió Hisui- Eran mis amigos de verdad

-¿Y nosotros no lo somos? -le preguntó Maki

-No es igual -contestó Hisui

-El que te hayan obligado no es razón para encerrarte y echarnos la culpa -dijo Maki

-Ustedes no lo entienden -les dijo Hisui con tristeza- Dejé a mi familia y mis amigos por alcanzar un sueño de mis padres

-Pero tienes a Kojiro, Ken y tu hermano -respondió Tsubaki, tratando de animarla

-Sí, pero ellos tienen a mucha gente más con ellos, me dejaron sola

-No estás sola -le dijo Maki, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga- Nos tienes a nosotras, para ocasionarle rabietas a cualquiera

-Además ellos no te dejaron sola -añadió Tsubaki- Sé muy bien que te quieren mucho

-Aunque seas nuestra amiga -dijo Maki sonriendo- Mejor dicho, aunque nosotras seamos tus amigas

-Si pudieras ver lo valiosos que son para mi -le dijo Hisui

-Lo veo, por eso los aguanto -contestó divertida Maki

-Son buenas personas -comentó Tsubaki

-Bueno...prefiero no opinar -dijo Maki

-Gracias muchachas, por aguantarme y escucharme -les dijo Hisui

-Para eso están las amigas -respondió sonriendo Tsubaki, poniéndose de pie

-Bien, dejemos la melancolía y pongámonos a entrenar -dijo Maki, alcanzándole el guante a Hisui

-Yo las aliento desde aquí -dijo emocionada Tsubaki

-Ni modo -contestó Hisui encogiéndose de hombros, colocándose el guante y parándose en el lugar indicado

Maki se paró sobre el montículo y se puso a jugar lanzando la pelota al aire.

-¿Estás lista? -le preguntó a Hisui -Ya lanza, o me aburro más -¡Dale Maki! -gritó Tsubaki


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ya era jueves, entre todos los alumnos de 3 de Secundaria se escuchaban cuchicheos sobre planes que hicieron o cosas que llevarían al viaje de estudios que harían a Okinawa. Todos se veían entusiasmados. Antes que culmine el horario de clases, la maestra Shiro de Biología reunió a todos los muchachos de ése grado y les explicaba todo lo que debían hacer antes del viaje.

-Y no lo olviden, el bus hacia el aeropuerto saldrá de aquí, del colegio, a las 7 de la mañana -les dijo la maestra- El vuelo está programado para las 8:30 y la llegada para las 9 de la mañana (la verdad no tengo ni idea cuánto dura un vuelo Tokio - Okinawa)

-¿Y a qué hotel llegaremos? -preguntó Takashima

-No se preocupe por eso, señor Takashima -contestó la maestra- Llegaremos a un buen lugar

-Menos mal -respondió el muchacho, arreglándose el cabello

-Engreído -murmuró de mal humor Hisui

-Bien, ¿está todo claro? -les preguntó la maestra

-¿Qué material debemos llevar? -preguntó tímidamente Tsubaki

-Solamente su cuaderno de apuntes y algo con qué escribir

-¿Tendremos tiempo para pasear o hacer otras cosas? -preguntó Koike

-Según -comentó irónica Hisui- ¿A qué "otras cosas" te refieres?

-¡Qué estás tratando de decir, mente sucia! -exclamó ofendido Koike

-Yo, nada... -respondió Hisui, restándole importancia

-Bueno, bueno -trató de calmarlos su profesora- Sí, señor Koike, podrán tener un tiempo libre

-¡Genial! -exclamó Matsumoto

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? -les preguntó la maestra- Bien entonces no lo olviden, sean puntuales o se quedarán

Mientras se retiraban, todos se veían más ansiosos.

-¿Entrenarás hoy? -le preguntó Hisui a Maki

-Sí, como siempre -contestó Maki- Ahora mismo tengo que ir hacia la cancha

-Bueno, nos vemos -dijo Hisui, marchándose por otro pasillo junto con Tsubaki

Maki estaba llegando a la cancha de softball, que quedaba cerca de la cancha de fútbol, cuando se percató que ésta última no estaba vacía: Kojiro, vestido con el uniforme del equipo, se encontraba haciendo unos tiros al arco, solo, de espaldas a ella.

-Ahora que recuerdo -pensó Maki- No lo vi en la reunión que hizo la maestra Shiro

La muchacha se quedó unos minutos así, contemplando sin decir nada a Kojiro. Lo veía detenidamente, cada rasgo, cada movimiento.

-¿Cómo Hisui puede considerar a alguien tan rudo su amigo? -se preguntó Maki desconcertada

De pronto, Kojiro volteó y levantó la mirada, que tenía distraídamente en el piso. Vio a Maki parada justo frente a él, la muchacha enrojeció, sin embargo el joven ni se inmutó y se dirigió hacia los vestidores. El corazón de Maki, sin saber ella por qué, latía rápidamente; se sentía avergonzada porque Kojiro la había visto allí, parada, mirándolo; y en lo más profundo sentía cierta decepción porque él no dio ninguna muestra de sorpresa al verla.

-¡Eh, Maki! -la llamó una compañera de equipo- Apúrate que ya empezaron -Ya voy -dijo Maki distraída, mirando hacia la puerta de los vestidores

Cuando Maki salía del colegio para regresar a su casa, se topó con una imagen que la sorprendió demasiado: Hisui abrazada a Kojiro en una esquina de la calle que daba al colegio. Atónita, se quedó viéndolos; sin explicarse por qué, sintió enojo y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Al día siguiente, la mayor parte de los muchachos estaba ya esperando la partida de los buses. Como eran buenos amigos, los del equipo de fútbol se habían subido juntos a un bus, donde Hisui también estaba, guardando asientos para sus amigas. Maki llegó y se encontró con Tsubaki, que la esperaba fuera del bus.

-Hola Maki -la saludó Tsubaki

-Ah, hola -dijo de mala gana su amiga

-¿Te pasa algo? -le preguntó preocupada Tsubaki

-No, nada, no pude dormir, es todo -respondió Maki secamente- ¿Y Hisui?

-Ya está en el bus, reservándonos asiento

-Ah... -contestó algo molesta

-¿Subimos? En unos minutos partiremos

-Sí, vamos

Ambas subieron al bus, grande fue la sorpresa de Maki al notar que la mayoría de los que estaban en ese bus eran muchachos, y del equipo de fútbol. Al verlas, Hisui agitó el brazo llamándolas, Maki la vio y notó que estaba conversando con Kojiro, que estaba en el asiento de adelante. El muchacho volteó y miró con desagrado a Maki, le dijo algo a Hisui, se paró y regresó a su asiento, que quedaba en la parte delantera del bus.

-Vamos -le dijo Tsubaki

Tsubaki avanzó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hisui, pasando por el lado de Kojiro, que luego se sentó. Maki inspiró profundamente y también fue con Hisui.

-Hola -saludó de mala gana Maki, al llegar donde su amiga

-Hola -contestó extrañada Hisui- ¿Pasa algo? Te noto molesta

-Nada -dijo tajante Maki, sentándose detrás de ella

Hisui miró a Tsubaki y se encogió de hombros.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, estaban esperando a que los llamen por el altavoz, cuando dos muchachos aparecieron, Hisui, en cuanto los vio, corrió a su encuentro.

-¿Quiénes son? -le preguntó curiosa Tsubaki a Maki

-No sé -respondió Maki, mientras leía una revista

Al verlos, Kojiro y Ken también se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola capitán -lo saludó sonriente uno de ellos, que agarraba a Hisui de la mano

-Sawaki, Kawagoe, qué gusto verlos -les dijo Kojiro

-Hola Ken -lo saludó Kawagoe

-Cómo están muchachos -respondió Ken

-Vinieron a despedirnos -le contó contenta Hisui

-¿Cuándo llegaron? -les preguntó Kojiro

-Esta mañana, muy temprano -contestó Sawaki

-¿Qué no tenían clases? -preguntó intrigado Ken

-Teníamos -dijo divertido Kawagoe- Pero eso es lo de menos, queríamos aprovechar este fin de semana para visitarlos y me entero que ustedes se van de viaje

-Mi hermano se queda -les recordó Hisui

-Para Sawaki era mejor que él se fuera y que tú te quedaras, jajaja -comentó burlón Ken

-La verdad sí -aceptó apenado Sawaki

-Yo también hubiera querido quedarme si me avisabas más antes que vendrían -dijo tristemente Hisui- Pero como me llamaste ayer

-No importa, no te preocupes -trató de animarla Sawaki- Tal vez nos quedemos un buen tiempo

-Te convocaron -le dijo Kojiro

-Así es, estaré con ustedes en la preselección

-¿Te convocaron? -preguntó sorprendida Hisui- Qué alegría

-Gracias -respondió sonrojado Sawaki

-¿Y tú Kawagoe? -le preguntó Ken

-Yo vine acompañándolo -le explicó Kawagoe- Además merecía unas vacaciones, los estudios me exigen mucho, jaja

Mientras conversaban, Tsubaki no dejaba de mirarlos interesada, y se percató también que algunos de sus compañeros también miraban en esa dirección y se decían algo entre ellos.

-¿Qué hacen ésos aquí? -preguntó fastidiado Yoshida

-Son amigos del capitán, no lo olvides -contestó seriamente Kazuki

-Y la sombría también está con ellos -dijo Koike

-Lo extraño es que la veo menos sombría -opinó burlón Kawabe

Kazuki sintió que alguien los miraba, volteó y vio a Tsubaki, que trató de disimular mirando rápidamente en otra dirección, claro que bastante sonrojada. Por el altavoz llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo a Okinawa, la maestra los llamó y los muchachos comenzaron a entrar. Maki se paró, guardó su revista en su maletita de mano y fue tras los otros, pero Tsubaki la detuvo.

-Espera, Hisui todavía no viene -¿Y dónde está?

-Allí -le indicó Tsubaki

Maki miró en la dirección indicada y vio a su amiga rodeada de algunos muchachos, distinguió entre ellos a Kojiro, apretó fuertemente la maletita que tenía y caminó hacia la entrada de la zona de preembarque.

-Pero Maki -dijo extrañada Tsubaki -Vámonos, la esperamos adentro

Hisui, Ken y Kojiro se despidieron de sus amigos. Cuando ya se iban, Sawaki agarró de la mano a Hisui y le dio un abrazo

-Cuídate mucho -le pidió el muchacho

-No te preocupes -respondió Hisui, respondiendo al abrazo

Cuando ya estaban en el avión, había todo un alboroto allí. La señora Shiro trataba de calmarlos, pero no podía. De pronto todos callaron, Ken y Hisui abrieron sus ojos de par en par: el señor Tanaka, maestro de matemáticas que ya tuvieron gusto de conocer, entraba en el avión, ya que tenía que ayudar a la señora Shiro con todo ese curso.

-Genial, se acaba de arruinar mi viaje -comentó Hisui

Todos se callaron y se quedaron más quietos. La maestra estaba satisfecha de ver a su colega, ya que llegó en su auxilio y juntos podrían controlar más a sus alumnos.

Una hora después llegaron a Okinawa. Todos bajaron, recogieron sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia unos buses que los llevarían a su hotel. Cuando llegaron a éste, vieron que era uno de los mejores de la ciudad, lo que dejó más tranquilo a Takashima, que era bastante exigente en ese aspecto. La maestra les distribuyó sus habitaciones, y felizmente, Maki y sus amigas quedaron juntas en una habitación.

-Ya lo saben -les dijo su maestra- En una hora nos encontramos en el lobby para salir hacia uno de los museos de Ciencia -Sean puntuales -dijo seriamente el señor Tanaka

Todos los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Las muchachas entraron a la suya y acomodaron sus cosas. Tsubaki se acercó a los ventanales grandes de vidrio que daban a un pequeño balcón, y los abrió.

-Qué linda vista -comentó Tsubaki- Se puede ver toda la costa

-Qué cansancio -dijo Hisui, echándose sobre su cama

-Me voy a dar un baño -dijo Maki, entrando en el "toilette"

-¿Qué le pasa a Maki? -le preguntó extrañada Hisui a Tsubaki

-No sé, desde temprano que se ve algo molesta

-¿No cruzó palabras con Kojiro?

-No sé, no lo creo -respondió Tsubaki- Desde el miércoles que no se hablan

-¿Tuvo algún problema en casa?

-Tal vez, así que tenemos que tratar de mejorar su humor

-Espero que así sea -dijo no del todo convencida Hisui

Una hora después todos los muchachos se encontraron en el lobby.

-¿Están todos? -preguntó el señor Tanaka

-Eh, Kojiro y Ken se encontrarán con nosotros en el museo -le dijo Kazuki

-¿Pero por qué? -dijo molesto el profesor- ¿Dónde diablos están?

-No se preocupe señor Tanaka -le dijo la señora Shiro- Me pidieron permiso para salir

-Menos mal -contestó su colega de mala gana

Subieron a los buses, donde nuevamente los jóvenes armaron alboroto.

-Qué alegría -exclamó emocionada Tsubaki- Estamos muy cerca de la orilla del mar

-Es increíble -refunfuñó Maki- Les dejan hacer lo que les da la gana

-¿Te refieres a Hyuga y Wakashimazu? -le preguntó Hisui

-Sí, a ellos -respondió de mala gana Maki

-Pero le pidieron permiso a la maestra -le recordó Hisui

-Sí, claro...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Ya era jueves, entre todos los alumnos de 3 de Secundaria se escuchaban cuchicheos sobre planes que hicieron o cosas que llevarían al viaje de estudios que harían a Okinawa. Todos se veían entusiasmados. Antes que culmine el horario de clases, la maestra Shiro de Biología reunió a todos los muchachos de ése grado y les explicaba todo lo que debían hacer antes del viaje.

-Y no lo olviden, el bus hacia el aeropuerto saldrá de aquí, del colegio, a las 7 de la mañana -les dijo la maestra- El vuelo está programado para las 8:30 y la llegada para las 9 de la mañana (la verdad no tengo ni idea cuánto dura un vuelo Tokio - Okinawa)

-¿Y a qué hotel llegaremos? -preguntó Takashima

-No se preocupe por eso, señor Takashima -contestó la maestra- Llegaremos a un buen lugar

-Menos mal -respondió el muchacho, arreglándose el cabello

-Engreído -murmuró de mal humor Hisui

-Bien, ¿está todo claro? -les preguntó la maestra

-¿Qué material debemos llevar? -preguntó tímidamente Tsubaki

-Solamente su cuaderno de apuntes y algo con qué escribir

-¿Tendremos tiempo para pasear o hacer otras cosas? -preguntó Koike

-Según -comentó irónica Hisui- ¿A qué "otras cosas" te refieres?

-¡Qué estás tratando de decir, mente sucia! -exclamó ofendido Koike

-Yo, nada... -respondió Hisui, restándole importancia

-Bueno, bueno -trató de calmarlos su profesora- Sí, señor Koike, podrán tener un tiempo libre

-¡Genial! -exclamó Matsumoto

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? -les preguntó la maestra- Bien entonces no lo olviden, sean puntuales o se quedarán

Mientras se retiraban, todos se veían más ansiosos.

-¿Entrenarás hoy? -le preguntó Hisui a Maki

-Sí, como siempre -contestó Maki- Ahora mismo tengo que ir hacia la cancha

-Bueno, nos vemos -dijo Hisui, marchándose por otro pasillo junto con Tsubaki

Maki estaba llegando a la cancha de softball, que quedaba cerca de la cancha de fútbol, cuando se percató que ésta última no estaba vacía: Kojiro, vestido con el uniforme del equipo, se encontraba haciendo unos tiros al arco, solo, de espaldas a ella.

-Ahora que recuerdo -pensó Maki- No lo vi en la reunión que hizo la maestra Shiro

La muchacha se quedó unos minutos así, contemplando sin decir nada a Kojiro. Lo veía detenidamente, cada rasgo, cada movimiento.

-¿Cómo Hisui puede considerar a alguien tan rudo su amigo? -se preguntó Maki desconcertada

De pronto, Kojiro volteó y levantó la mirada, que tenía distraídamente en el piso. Vio a Maki parada justo frente a él, la muchacha enrojeció, sin embargo el joven ni se inmutó y se dirigió hacia los vestidores. El corazón de Maki, sin saber ella por qué, latía rápidamente; se sentía avergonzada porque Kojiro la había visto allí, parada, mirándolo; y en lo más profundo sentía cierta decepción porque él no dio ninguna muestra de sorpresa al verla.

-¡Eh, Maki! -la llamó una compañera de equipo- Apúrate que ya empezaron -Ya voy -dijo Maki distraída, mirando hacia la puerta de los vestidores

Cuando Maki salía del colegio para regresar a su casa, se topó con una imagen que la sorprendió demasiado: Hisui abrazada a Kojiro en una esquina de la calle que daba al colegio. Atónita, se quedó viéndolos; sin explicarse por qué, sintió enojo y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Al día siguiente, la mayor parte de los muchachos estaba ya esperando la partida de los buses. Como eran buenos amigos, los del equipo de fútbol se habían subido juntos a un bus, donde Hisui también estaba, guardando asientos para sus amigas. Maki llegó y se encontró con Tsubaki, que la esperaba fuera del bus.

-Hola Maki -la saludó Tsubaki

-Ah, hola -dijo de mala gana su amiga

-¿Te pasa algo? -le preguntó preocupada Tsubaki

-No, nada, no pude dormir, es todo -respondió Maki secamente- ¿Y Hisui?

-Ya está en el bus, reservándonos asiento

-Ah... -contestó algo molesta

-¿Subimos? En unos minutos partiremos

-Sí, vamos

Ambas subieron al bus, grande fue la sorpresa de Maki al notar que la mayoría de los que estaban en ese bus eran muchachos, y del equipo de fútbol. Al verlas, Hisui agitó el brazo llamándolas, Maki la vio y notó que estaba conversando con Kojiro, que estaba en el asiento de adelante. El muchacho volteó y miró con desagrado a Maki, le dijo algo a Hisui, se paró y regresó a su asiento, que quedaba en la parte delantera del bus.

-Vamos -le dijo Tsubaki

Tsubaki avanzó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hisui, pasando por el lado de Kojiro, que luego se sentó. Maki inspiró profundamente y también fue con Hisui.

-Hola -saludó de mala gana Maki, al llegar donde su amiga

-Hola -contestó extrañada Hisui- ¿Pasa algo? Te noto molesta

-Nada -dijo tajante Maki, sentándose detrás de ella

Hisui miró a Tsubaki y se encogió de hombros.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, estaban esperando a que los llamen por el altavoz, cuando dos muchachos aparecieron, Hisui, en cuanto los vio, corrió a su encuentro.

-¿Quiénes son? -le preguntó curiosa Tsubaki a Maki

-No sé -respondió Maki, mientras leía una revista

Al verlos, Kojiro y Ken también se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola capitán -lo saludó sonriente uno de ellos, que agarraba a Hisui de la mano

-Sawaki, Kawagoe, qué gusto verlos -les dijo Kojiro

-Hola Ken -lo saludó Kawagoe

-Cómo están muchachos -respondió Ken

-Vinieron a despedirnos -le contó contenta Hisui

-¿Cuándo llegaron? -les preguntó Kojiro

-Esta mañana, muy temprano -contestó Sawaki

-¿Qué no tenían clases? -preguntó intrigado Ken

-Teníamos -dijo divertido Kawagoe- Pero eso es lo de menos, queríamos aprovechar este fin de semana para visitarlos y me entero que ustedes se van de viaje

-Mi hermano se queda -les recordó Hisui

-Para Sawaki era mejor que él se fuera y que tú te quedaras, jajaja -comentó burlón Ken

-La verdad sí -aceptó apenado Sawaki

-Yo también hubiera querido quedarme si me avisabas más antes que vendrían -dijo tristemente Hisui- Pero como me llamaste ayer

-No importa, no te preocupes -trató de animarla Sawaki- Tal vez nos quedemos un buen tiempo

-Te convocaron -le dijo Kojiro

-Así es, estaré con ustedes en la preselección

-¿Te convocaron? -preguntó sorprendida Hisui- Qué alegría

-Gracias -respondió sonrojado Sawaki

-¿Y tú Kawagoe? -le preguntó Ken

-Yo vine acompañándolo -le explicó Kawagoe- Además merecía unas vacaciones, los estudios me exigen mucho, jaja

Mientras conversaban, Tsubaki no dejaba de mirarlos interesada, y se percató también que algunos de sus compañeros también miraban en esa dirección y se decían algo entre ellos.

-¿Qué hacen ésos aquí? -preguntó fastidiado Yoshida

-Son amigos del capitán, no lo olvides -contestó seriamente Kazuki

-Y la sombría también está con ellos -dijo Koike

-Lo extraño es que la veo menos sombría -opinó burlón Kawabe

Kazuki sintió que alguien los miraba, volteó y vio a Tsubaki, que trató de disimular mirando rápidamente en otra dirección, claro que bastante sonrojada. Por el altavoz llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo a Okinawa, la maestra los llamó y los muchachos comenzaron a entrar. Maki se paró, guardó su revista en su maletita de mano y fue tras los otros, pero Tsubaki la detuvo.

-Espera, Hisui todavía no viene -¿Y dónde está?

-Allí -le indicó Tsubaki

Maki miró en la dirección indicada y vio a su amiga rodeada de algunos muchachos, distinguió entre ellos a Kojiro, apretó fuertemente la maletita que tenía y caminó hacia la entrada de la zona de preembarque.

-Pero Maki -dijo extrañada Tsubaki -Vámonos, la esperamos adentro

Hisui, Ken y Kojiro se despidieron de sus amigos. Cuando ya se iban, Sawaki agarró de la mano a Hisui y le dio un abrazo

-Cuídate mucho -le pidió el muchacho

-No te preocupes -respondió Hisui, respondiendo al abrazo

Cuando ya estaban en el avión, había todo un alboroto allí. La señora Shiro trataba de calmarlos, pero no podía. De pronto todos callaron, Ken y Hisui abrieron sus ojos de par en par: el señor Tanaka, maestro de matemáticas que ya tuvieron gusto de conocer, entraba en el avión, ya que tenía que ayudar a la señora Shiro con todo ese curso.

-Genial, se acaba de arruinar mi viaje -comentó Hisui

Todos se callaron y se quedaron más quietos. La maestra estaba satisfecha de ver a su colega, ya que llegó en su auxilio y juntos podrían controlar más a sus alumnos.

Una hora después llegaron a Okinawa. Todos bajaron, recogieron sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia unos buses que los llevarían a su hotel. Cuando llegaron a éste, vieron que era uno de los mejores de la ciudad, lo que dejó más tranquilo a Takashima, que era bastante exigente en ese aspecto. La maestra les distribuyó sus habitaciones, y felizmente, Maki y sus amigas quedaron juntas en una habitación.

-Ya lo saben -les dijo su maestra- En una hora nos encontramos en el lobby para salir hacia uno de los museos de Ciencia -Sean puntuales -dijo seriamente el señor Tanaka

Todos los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Las muchachas entraron a la suya y acomodaron sus cosas. Tsubaki se acercó a los ventanales grandes de vidrio que daban a un pequeño balcón, y los abrió.

-Qué linda vista -comentó Tsubaki- Se puede ver toda la costa

-Qué cansancio -dijo Hisui, echándose sobre su cama

-Me voy a dar un baño -dijo Maki, entrando en el "toilette"

-¿Qué le pasa a Maki? -le preguntó extrañada Hisui a Tsubaki

-No sé, desde temprano que se ve algo molesta

-¿No cruzó palabras con Kojiro?

-No sé, no lo creo -respondió Tsubaki- Desde el miércoles que no se hablan

-¿Tuvo algún problema en casa?

-Tal vez, así que tenemos que tratar de mejorar su humor

-Espero que así sea -dijo no del todo convencida Hisui

Una hora después todos los muchachos se encontraron en el lobby.

-¿Están todos? -preguntó el señor Tanaka

-Eh, Kojiro y Ken se encontrarán con nosotros en el museo -le dijo Kazuki

-¿Pero por qué? -dijo molesto el profesor- ¿Dónde diablos están?

-No se preocupe señor Tanaka -le dijo la señora Shiro- Me pidieron permiso para salir

-Menos mal -contestó su colega de mala gana

Subieron a los buses, donde nuevamente los jóvenes armaron alboroto.

-Qué alegría -exclamó emocionada Tsubaki- Estamos muy cerca de la orilla del mar

-Es increíble -refunfuñó Maki- Les dejan hacer lo que les da la gana

-¿Te refieres a Hyuga y Wakashimazu? -le preguntó Hisui

-Sí, a ellos -respondió de mala gana Maki

-Pero le pidieron permiso a la maestra -le recordó Hisui

-Sí, claro...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¿A quién extrañas más del Meiwa? -le preguntó Maki divertida

-A Sawaki -respondió avergonzada Hisui

-¿Es tu novio? -le preguntó curioso Koike

-Sí -aceptó Hisui, dejando boquiabiertos a sus amigos

-Nosotros no sabíamos eso -dijo indignada Tsubaki

-Nunca lo preguntaron -les dijo Hisui

-Por eso él andaba tan pendiente de ti -analizó Ken

-Ya dejen de sorprenderse y continuemos -les pidió Hisui

-¿Lo quieres mucho? -le preguntó Tsubaki

-Supongo que sí

-¿No te consideras una persona demasiado violenta y ordinaria? -preguntó Kazuki sin ningún escrúpulo

-No -contestó molesta Hisui

-¿Volverías al Meiwa si pudieras? -preguntó Kojiro

-Sí, lo haría

-¿Alguien en el Toho que te guste? -preguntó Ken

-Nadie -respondió sonriendo Hisui, luego hizo girar la botella que dio en Kazuki

-¿Qué piensas de Tsubasa y el Nankatsu? -le preguntó Kojiro

-Son basura -dijo despectivamente su amigo

-¿Alguien en especial que quieras enfrentar y vencer? -preguntó Ken

-Veamos -analizó Kazuki- Genzo Wakabayashi

-¿Por qué cambias tan fácilmente de actitud? -le preguntó Hisui

-Porque tengo esa facilidad -contestó irónico Kazuki

-¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas? -le preguntó Maki

-Sí, haber creído en las palabras de alguien que me engañó -dijo con cierta tristeza el muchacho

-¿Alguna chica que tengas en la mira? -preguntó Koike

-Paso -respondió Kazuki- Sería dar a conocer mi vida personal en un punto del que no quiero hablar

-Pero te advierto que yo pondré tu penitencia, y deberás aceptarla sea lo que sea -dijo malicioso Koike

-No me importa

-¿Qué es lo que más odias en la vida? -le preguntó Tsubaki, mirándolo encantada

-A mi hermanastro y la traición-respondió Kazuki, haciendo girar la botella que señaló a...Kojiro

-¿Crees ser mejor que Tsubasa? -le preguntó Ken

-Sí -afirmó muy seguro Kojiro

-¿Qué piensas de los estudiantes del Toho? -preguntó Hisui

-Pienso que como en todo lugar existen personas que valen la pena y otras que no

-¿Sabes hacer algo más que jugar al fútbol? -preguntó burlona Maki

-Sí, sé trabajar y luchar por mi familia -contestó Kojiro desafiante- A pesar de mis limitaciones económicas

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? -le preguntó Koike

-No, nunca. Para mi el fútbol es lo más importante en la vida

-¿Qué ha sido lo más triste que te pasó? -le preguntó Tsubaki

-Perder a mi padre... -Kojiro se quedó pensativo unos minutos, mientras los demás lo miraban apenados

-Eh, creo que me toca preguntar -dijo Kazuki- ¿Algún sueño que quieras alcanzar?

-Ser campeón de un mundial de fútbol con la selección de nuestro país -respondió muy seguro Kojiro

-Koike, tienes que hacerle una pregunta a Maki -le dijo Hisui- Ella es la última

-¿Por qué eres tan antipática?

-Porque así me ves desde tu punto de vista y la verdad no me interesa

-¿Estás enamorada de alguien o te gusta alguien? -le preguntó Tsubaki

-Eh...yo...paso -respondió Maki

-Vaya, el único valiente hasta ahora con ése tipo de preguntas, fue Ken -comentó indignado Koike

-¿Cómo crees que será tu muerte? -le preguntó sombríamente Kazuki

-No he pensado en eso -respondió Maki algo asustada- La vida me gusta mucho como para perder mi tiempo en eso

-¿Por qué siempre te portas hiriente con nosotros? -preguntó Kojiro, dejando sorprendida a Maki por su franqueza

-Yo no... -balbuceó Maki- ¡Ustedes también son así conmigo!

-Se supone que debes responder, no atacar -aclaró Kojiro

-Porque ustedes se lo merecen por tratarme tan mal como lo hacen

-¿Nos odias? -le preguntó Ken

-No tengo por qué, es sólo que no me simpatizan

-¿Serías capas de enamorarte del enemigo? -le preguntó seriamente Hisui

-A qué te refieres -dijo confundida Maki

-¿Serías capaz de enamorarte de alguien a quien antes odiaste? -repitió la pregunta su amiga

-No lo sé -respondió apenada Maki- Supongo que tendría que estar en la situación para saberlo, además, no creo que vaya a enamorarme nunca...

-¡Oigan! -los llamó alguien- Esta noche, dentro de una hora, saldremos a parrandear ¿se nos unen?  
-¿Pero y el señor Tanaka? -preguntó Tsubaki preocupada

-No es problema, ya sabemos cómo evadirlo

-No pueden -dijo gravemente Maki- Yo estoy a cargo de la disciplina y no lo puedo permitir

-¡No seas aguafiestas! -dijeron al mismo tiempo Hisui y Koike

-Esto hay que planearlo cuidadosamente -dijo Kazuki

-Por mi hagan lo que quieran, yo no voy -concluyó Kojiro, poniéndose de pie y marchándose

-¡Pero Hyuga! -exclamó sorprendida Maki, siguiéndolo- Se supone que tú también estás a cargo

-A ver dime -le dijo Kojiro- Qué sacas con arruinarles la diversión, déjalos ir, no harán nada malo

-Pero…  
-Si quieres vé y dile al señor Tanaka, pero yo no me meto -dijo Kojiro, marchándose

-¡Ay! -refunfuñó Maki

Minutos después un compañero les explicaba el "plan de escape": como el señor Tanaka pasaría a cierta hora a revisar los dormitorios, se haría un sorteo en cada dormitorio para que uno se quede a abrirle la puerta y decirle que los demás dormían. Mientras los otros salían por una de las puertas, distrayendo al vigilante con la charla de una simpática compañera suya. Más tarde, los restantes se unirían a ellos en una discoteca, con una técnica similar. Nada podía salir mal.

A eso de las 11 de la noche el plan se puso en marcha. Cambiados como para asistir a una disco, todos los alumnos de 3er año del Toho estaban escapando del hotel. A las 11:15 el señor Tanaka pasó por los dormitorios. En el suyo, Hisui abrió y le dijo, "somnolienta", que sus amigas dormían.  
-Francamente me sorprende verla aquí -le dijo irónico el maestro- Creí que se daría modos para salir del hotel a echarse una canita al aire

-Ahummm -bostezó Hisui- Ya ve que no

-Bueno, hasta mañana

-Buenas noches maestro

En cuanto Hisui cerró la puerta se sacó la bata y espió por la puerta para ver si el señor Tanaka ya se había ido. Como ya no estaba corrió a la habitación de Kojiro, quien le abrió y la hizo pasar.  
-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Hisui

-Viendo televisión

-Pero Kojiro, tienes que venir con nosotros

-No, ya les dije que no iré

-¡Ah, no! -exclamó Hisui, jalando a su amigo- Vas conmigo quieras o no

Kojiro no tenía muchas ganas de discutir, así que cedió y salió con Hisui. Cuando llegaron a la discoteca vieron que ya sus amigos estaban bailando. Se acercaron a una mesa donde Tsubaki y Maki estaban sentadas.

-¡Miren a quién traje! -exclamó orgullosa Hisui- Y como no quiero aburrirme...¡vamos a bailar!  
-Pero, pero... -dijo Kojiro confundido

Hisui jaló a Kojiro a la pista y se puso a bailar con él, que no sabía si salir corriendo o seguirle los pasos a su amiga. Cuando Hisui miró hacia donde estaban sus amigas, vio que Tsubaki veía distraída hacia donde Kazuki bailaba con una muchacha, a quien dejó después de bailar un rato con ella, porque al parecer se había aburrido.

-¡Ken! -llamó Hisui a su amigo cuando lo vio pasar cerca de ahí

-Dime -le dijo Ken

-¿Estás bailando con alguien?  
-No, ahora no

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor y sacar a Tsubaki? ¿por favor? -le pidió Hisui con cara de perrito arrepentido

-Bueno -contestó Ken, sin hacerse mayor problema

Se acercó a Tsubaki y le pidió que bailara con él, ella, sorprendida, aceptó.

-Hisui, ahora vuelvo -le dijo Kojiro, retirándose

-Bueno -contestó ella, bailando sola, hasta que vio sentado a Kazuki y se acercó para invitarlo- ¿Quieres bailar?

Kazuki la miró de pies a cabeza, luego se paró y dijo: "Bueno". Ambos se pusieron a bailar cerca de Ken y Tsubaki. En su mesa, Maki veía a sus amigas, cuando alguien la saludó.

-¡Maki!, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí -le dijo Kamui

-Je, hola

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Bueno...

Maki salió a bailar con Kamui cerca de donde estaban sus amigas. Tsubaki se sorprendió al ver a Hisui con Kazuki. Una música muy movida y sensual se puso a tocar: Hisui y Kazuki hicieron de las suyas en la pista, hasta el punto que todos se detuvieron para verlos bailar. Mientras, Kamui se excusó con Maki y salió. Después de su demostración, empezó a tocar una música lenta y romántica. Kojiro apareció y vio que Hisui ya tenía otra pareja, iba a marcharse cuando Hisui de un jalón lo juntó con Maki.

-No dejarás que mi amiga baile sola, ¿no? -le preguntó Hisui, guiñándole un ojo

-Eh...yo... -balbuceó Kojiro

Luego de analizarlo un momento, el muchacho miró a Maki y le extendió la mano. La muchacha lo miró sorprendida, luego esbozó una sonrisa y tomó la mano de Kojiro, poniéndose a bailar con él.  
-¡Ahora quiero bailar con Ken! -exclamó Hisui, agarrando a su amigo y haciendo que Tsubaki termine en brazos de Kazuki

Tsubaki se quedó estupefacta al estar abrazada de su amor platónico. Al parecer a Kazuki no le importó el cambio de pareja, porque le sonrió y la abrazó de la cintura. Mientras veía a sus amigas, Hisui estaba muy divertida y conmovida.

-¿Qué estás planeando? -le preguntó Ken

-¿Yo? -preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida- Nada

-Ya te dedicas a hacerla de cupido o qué

-Jajaja, nada de eso, es sólo que... hay lugares propicios, en momentos precisos, para ciertas cosas que no serían igual en otro lugar o momento -explicó Hisui, apoyándose luego en el hombro del muchacho

Maki y Kojiro estaban bailando, olvidándose de todos los demás, cuando alguien le tocó en el hombro al muchacho.

-¿Me permites? -le preguntó Kamui- Yo estaba bailando con ella

Maki miró sorprendida a su amigo, luego con cierta desilusión a Kojiro. Éste miró fijamente a Maki, luego le cedió el lugar a Kamui y se fue. Hisui los vio decepcionada y molesta con aquel muchacho que en la mañana le pareció de lo más simpático, ahora se le hacía un entrometido de lo peor.

Después de un rato de bailar, Maki vio su reloj y decidió que era hora de marcharse. Como vio que Hisui y Tsubaki, que aun estaba con Kazuki, la pasaban bien prefirió marcharse sola. Iba caminando por la playa, cuando reconoció una silueta en la oscuridad y se acercó.

-Hola -saludó Maki, sentándose

Kojiro la miró y, sin decir nada, nuevamente fijó su vista en el horizonte oscuro. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó por fin Maki

-Descansando del ruido -contestó seriamente Kojiro

-¿No te divertías? -preguntó Maki nuevamente

-Hisui me obligó a ir, así que ya sabes la respuesta

-Ya veo -murmuró algo desilusionada Maki- ¿Pero entonces cómo dejaste que te convenza?

-De todos modos quería salir a caminar por la playa -le confesó Kojiro

-Ah  
-¿Dejaste a tus amigas?

-Sí, creo que ya es bastante tarde, y estoy cansada

-Te quedaste a bailar entretenida, creí que regresarías con ellas mucho más tarde

-Lo estaba, pero me cansé -explicó Maki- Me excusé de Kamui y decidí regresar...siempre fue muy considerado conmigo

-No te pedí que me contaras tus aventuras amorosas -dijo fastidiado Kojiro, poniéndose de pie

-¿Por qué te pones tan agresivo?

-Sabía que no podíamos concluir una conversación sin discutir -dijo Kojiro marchándose

-Espera, no me dejes aquí

-No te traje, así que adiós

-¡Óyeme, no seas grosero! -exclamó molesta Maki, siguiendo al muchacho- ¿Te vas? Pues yo también regreso al hotel

-¡Haz lo que quieras! -exclamó Kojiro

-¡Tú también! -contestó Maki

Refunfuñando, ambos muchachos se encaminaron de vuelta al hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

En la discoteca, Kazuki estaba esperando a Tsubaki, que había ido "al tocador", cuando Koike se le acercó.

-Ya sé qué penitencia debes cumplir -le dijo divertido su amigo

-Qué -contestó de mala gana Kazuki

-Debes besar a Yamaoka -lo retó Koike, mirándolo maliciosamente, luego se marchó

Kazuki se quedó estupefacto y pensativo. Cuando Tsubaki salió se dirigieron nuevamente a la pista, un nuevo tema lento comenzó a sonar, la letra decía más o menos así (y no sigan insistiendo con los temas en japonés, que no los sé y prefiero los que sí sé qué dicen): _Ni una simple sonrisa ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos/ ni siquiera reflejo de algún pensamiento que alegre su mundo/ hay tristeza en sus ojos hablando y callando, y bailando conmigo/ una pena lejana que llega a mi alma y se hace cariño/ El muchacho de los ojos tristes/ vive solo y necesita amor/ como el aire, necesita verme/ como al sol, lo necesito yo/ el muchacho de los ojos tristes/ ha encontrado al fin una razón/ para hacer que su mirada ría/ con mis besos y mi gran amor.../ Ni su nombre conozco y ya quiero volver a encontrármelo a solas/ y en sus ojos de otoño dormir poco a poco, olvidando las horas/ Yo pretendo saber por qué extraña razón hoy sus ojos no ríen/ y pretendo lograr con ternura y amor ver sus ojos felices/ El muchacho de los ojos tristes/ vive solo y necesita amor/ como el aire necesita verme/ como al sol lo necesito yo/ el muchacho de los ojos tristes/ ha encontrado al fin una razón/ para hacer que su mirada ría/ con mis besos y mi gran amor..._ (de Jeannette, "El muchacho de los ojos tristes").

Cuando terminó el tema, Kazuki y Tsubaki se miraron fijamente. El muchacho se acercó poco a poco a su rostro y la besó, dejando a su acompañante estupefacta, pero feliz y emocionada.

-Oigan, disculpen la interrupción, pero es hora de irnos -les dijo Matsumoto sacándolos de "su idilio"

Los muchachos se separaron y estaban muy colorados.

-¿Nos vamos? -le preguntó Kazuki, a lo que Tsubaki contestó sólo con una afirmación con la cabeza

-Bien hecho mi amigo -lo felicitó murmurando irónico Koike, que se había acercado, provocando que Kazuki lo mire duramente

-No lo hice por ti -murmuró Kazuki

Cuando llegaron al hotel, se percataron primero si no había "moros en la costa" para luego entrar sigilosamente. Estaban todos llegando al pasillo de sus habitaciones, cuando alguien vino a anunciarles.

-¡El señor Tanaka viene! -advirtió asustado un muchacho- ¡Corran a la habitación que puedan!

Alborotados todos se metieron rápidamente en la habitación que pudieron, aunque no fuera la suya, incluso chicas con chicos. En ese momento, refunfuñando, Maki y Kojiro llegaron al hotel: para fastidiar a Kojiro, Maki le dijo que estaba cansada y que la esperara, por lo que se había sentado un rato en la arena, cuando Kojiro notó sus intenciones de molestarlo, reanudó la marcha. Estaban entrando por las gradas principales cuando se toparon con el señor Tanaka.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora? -les preguntó el maestro

-Eh...nosotros -balbuceó nervioso Kojiro

-Salimos a vigilar si todo estaba bien -contestó segura Maki- Como somos encargados de la disciplina…  
-¿A esta hora?

-Sí -continuó Maki- Sospechamos que a estas horas alguien querría salir de parranda, y sacrificamos nuestro propio descanso para que no tenga queja sobre nosotros

-¿Es eso cierto señor Hyuga?

-Eh...sí señor -respondió Kojiro

-Bien, los felicito, pero dejen esa labor a alguien con verdadera autoridad para hacerlo -les dijo su maestro- Ahora vuelvan a sus habitaciones

Los muchachos asintieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-No tenías por qué excusarme a mi también -le reclamó Kojiro a Maki

-De nada -contestó irónica ella- Lo menos que esperaba era un gracias, pero como se trata de ti...

-¿Qué tratas de decir? -le preguntó desafiante Kojiro, poniéndose delante de ella y mirándola fijamente

-Nada -dijo Maki, sonrojándose por haber quedado nuevamente tan cerca del muchacho- Buenas noches

Maki corrió a su habitación y entró. Iba a sentarse sobre su cama cuando notó que estaba ocupada.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó intrigada, prendiendo la luz de su lámpara

-Apágala -susurró Hisui- Nos puede ver

-¿Quién? -preguntó molesta Maki- ¿Y quién se supone que está en mi cama?

Maki levantó las frazadas y vio a una de sus compañeras allí.

-Tendrás que dormir con ella -le dijo Hisui- Nadie puede regresar por ahora a su habitación porque el señor Tanaka anda por ahí y estamos muy cansados

-Dímelo a mi -respondió Maki- Por cierto ¿quién está contigo?

-Hola -saludó Ken sonriente, destapándose

-¡Qué hace él aquí! -exclamó sorprendida Maki

-SShhhhhhhhhhhh -la callaron las otras 5 personas que estaban ahí

-No puede regresar tampoco -le explicó Hisui- Y como no puedo dejarlo botado, y es mi amigo de confianza, dormirá conmigo

-Pero Hisui…

-Pero nada, no pasa nada, ahora duérmete

Por su parte, cansado, Kojiro entró en su dormitorio y notó que Kawabe, Takashima, y Shimano estaban ahí.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? -los regañó Kojiro- Esta habitación no es la de ustedes

-No nos eches -le suplicó Takashima- El señor Tanaka está caminando por ahí

-Es como un alma en pena -bromeó Kawabe

-No te preocupes por tu cama -le dijo Shimano, haciéndose el dramático- Los tres dormiremos en la cama de Ken, aunque incómodos, pero preferimos eso a molestarte a ti capitán –explicó, esperando que Kojiro se apiade de ellos

-Bien, espero que no ronquen -dijo Kojiro, se sacó los zapatos, se sacó el pantalón, la camiseta y se echó a dormir, dejando a sus amigos estupefactos O_O

En la habitación que compartían Kazuki, Koike y Shimano algo similar ocurría.

-Bien, ahora qué hacemos -reclamó Koike susurrando- Estamos Imai, Yoshida, Takashi, tú, yo y ELLA

-No se preocupen por eso -les dijo Kazuki- Ustedes deberán compartir una cama cada dos, ella dormirá en la mía, yo dormiré en el piso

-Me parece justo -contestó Koike, acostándose- Al fin que tú la trajiste contigo

Sus amigos se echaron a dormir, Tsubaki estaba acostada ya, mientras Kazuki tendía una frazada sobre el piso y se apoyaba sobre una almohada.

-No puedo permitir que duermas ahí -le dijo apenada Tsubaki

-No te preocupes por mi -le dijo Kazuki, tratando de acomodarse

-Ven... -le pidió Tsubaki, haciendo un campito para que Kazuki se eche con ella

-Pero Tsubaki…

-Ven y duerme aquí, de todas formas es tu cama -le dijo sonriendo la muchacha

Kazuki se paró y se acostó en el lugar que le había hecho Tsubaki.

-Buenas noches -le dijo Tsubaki, volteando de espaldas a él

-Buenas noches -contestó Kazuki, cerrando los ojos para dormir

Tsubaki abrió los ojos, volteó suavemente, y con la débil luz de luna que ingresaba por la ventana, se quedó viendo a Kazuki mientras dormía, hasta que el sueño la venció.

Horas más tarde, y antes que sus maestros se levantaran, el cambio de habitaciones se inició lo más sigilosamente que pudieron.

Cuando Ken iba a salir, Hisui lo retuvo.

-De esto ni una palabra a Sawaki -le advirtió Hisui- Es algo celoso

-Pero sólo somos amigos

-A ver, muchacho ingenioso, dime con qué palabras adecuadas le cuentas a alguien que es tu novio que dormiste con otro alguien -le dijo irónica Hisui- ¿Compartí la cama? ¿nos echamos juntos a dormir? ¿sólo nos acostamos un rato el uno junto al otro?

-Tienes razón, no diré nada -respondió pensativo Ken- Bueno, nos vemos luego, adiós

-Adiós...

En la habitación de Kazuki, Tsubaki se despertó y se levantó, mientras vio que todos los demás seguían en brazos de Morfeo. Se dirigía a la puerta, cuando se armó de valor, regresó, se inclinó a contemplar un ratito más a Kazuki durmiendo y le dio un beso con mucho cariño en la frente. Salió y, cuando lo hizo, Kazuki abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta.

Bajaron a desayunar, mientras su maestra se notaba muy descansada, todos los demás, incluso el señor Tanaka, tenía cara de no haber dormido más de 3 horas.

-Muero de sueño -dijo bostezando Koike

-No eres el único, por cierto -le recordó Kazuki, mientras removía su café con la cucharilla

-¿Cómo te fue anoche? -le preguntó curioso Koike

-Cómo que cómo me fue, si estuviste conmigo en la disco, ¿o no?

-No me refería a la disco -aclaró Koike, guiñando un ojo

-Koike -lo regañó Kazuki- ¿Qué cosas imagina tu mente retorcida?

-Vamos Kazuki -dijo Koike- No me digas que dormiste con una chica, nada fea por cierto, en la misma cama y no hicieron nada de nada

-¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Porque sé que si tú le pidieras "hazte la muertita" o "tráeme las pantuflas" -se burló su amigo- Ella lo haría

-Yo no suelo usar así a la gente -respondió indignado Kazuki- Además, te recuerdo sólo una cosa...Rai

Al oír el nombre, Koike dejó instantáneamente de reír y miró preocupado a su amigo, quien arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se fue del comedor. En la puerta de éste se topó con Tsubaki y Maki, pero ni las notó.

-¿Qué le pasará? -preguntó preocupada Tsubaki

-No sé, pero mejor no lo averigüemos -respondió Maki- Hay algo en él que me da desconfianza

-Pero si él es muy lindo y muy tierno -lo defendió encantada Tsubaki

-Mejor vamos a sentarnos -le dijo Maki- ¿Dónde está Hisui?

-Tal vez detrás de ese enorme periódico -le dijo divertida su amiga

Se acercaron a Hisui y cuando se sentaron ella dio un respingo.

-Ah...son ustedes -respiró tranquila

-¿A quién esperabas, a Ken? -se burló Maki

-Shhh -la calló Hisui- Puede oírte y acercarse

-Y qué con eso -dijo Tsubaki

-Como no le quedó de otra, compartió su cama con él -le explicó Maki

-Ahhh…  
-Ayer me soñé con Sawaki -confesó muy avergonzada Hisui

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con Ken -le dijo Maki

-¡Que ahora que me acuerdo, soñé que estaba de lo más apasionada con él, y creo que besé a Ken pensando que era Sawaki! -susurró preocupada Hisui

-¡¿Qué? -exclamaron sus amigas incrédulas- Jajajaja

-¡No se rían! -las regañó su amiga- Si Sawaki se entera…

-Si él confía en ti no tendría por qué crearte un problema -le dijo Tsubaki

-Ya sé, pero él es algo celosillo

-Es eso o tú no quieres contarle a Sawaki que estuviste con Ken porque te traes algo con él -dedujo Maki

-¡Cómo me dices eso! -le dijo ofendida su amiga- Ken y yo sólo somos amigos, además...él tiene novia y yo estoy con Sawaki

-¡Ay Hisui! -exclamó Tsubaki

-A ti cómo te fue -le preguntó Maki- ¿Dónde dormiste?

-Con Kazuki -confesó sonrojada Tsubaki

-¿¡Qué! -exclamaron sus amigas, provocando que todos las miren

-Je, estaba viendo los precios -disimuló Hisui

-Ordinaria -dijo despectivamente Takashima

-¡Cómo que dormiste con él! -le preguntó en susurros Maki

-No piensen mal -les dijo Tsubaki- Él me ofreció su cama porque sus amigos también estaban ahí, él quería dormir en el piso, pero no lo pude permitir

-Y sin pensar mal -aclaró interesada Maki- ¿Qué hicieron?

-Nos acostamos, él se durmió y cuando estuve segura que no despertara…

-¡Te abalanzaste sobre él! -concluyó Hisui

-¡No! -respondió indignada su amiga- Me quedé contemplándolo mientras dormía

Maki sonrió enternecida, mientras Hisui hacía cara de asco.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-¿Y tú que hiciste que llegaste tan tarde? -le preguntó Hisui a Maki

-Nada

-Cómo nada -se indignó Hisui- Si llegaste luego de nosotros

-Bueno, les cuento, pero no piensen mal -les advirtió Maki- Estaba de regreso cuando reconocí a alguien sentado solo en la playa, me acerqué y vi a Hyuga; me senté junto a él y conversamos, luego, como siempre, comenzamos a discutir y regresamos

-¿Qué? -preguntó asombrada Hisui, mientras Tsubaki disfrutaba del relato- ¿Tú y Kojiro CONVERSARON?  
-Sí, pero luego le dije algo sobre Kamui y se fue molesto -recordó molesta Maki

-¿Se enojó? -preguntó desilusionada Tsubaki

-Vaya, vaya, qué interesante -dijo divertida Hisui

-Muchachos -los interrumpió la maestra- Los veo en media hora en el muelle...

Media hora después, reunidos todos los estudiantes, la señora Shiro les dijo que podían elegir entre ir a bucear con el señor Tanaka y unos guías, o ir con ella al acuario gigante de Okinawa. Maki y Hisui eligieron ir a bucear, mientras Tsubaki prefirió lo segundo. Pocos fueron los que se animaron a acompañar al señor Tanaka en una travesía marina: Kojiro, Ken, Kazuki, Koike, Hisui, Maki, Imai, Kasuragi y Yamada, una pelirroja compañera del curso de Kojiro. Fueron a ponerse los trajes de buceo, cuando regresaron al lugar indicado donde los guías los esperaban.  
-Hola Maki -la saludó Kamui, vestido con su traje de buceo

-¿Tú eres el guía? -le preguntó Hisui con cara de fuchi

-Uno, de los guías -aclaró el muchacho

Hisui buscó con la mirada a Kojiro, y lo vio detrás de ellas, mirando seriamente a Kamui; luego fingió desinterés y terminó de colocarse los tubos de oxígeno. Kazuki y Koike se acercaron a preguntarle a otra guía el lugar a donde los llevarían. La muchacha, que estaba agachada, volteó y se quedó mirando a Kazuki algo sorprendida, pero no más que él; por su parte, Koike se quedó boquiabierto.

-Kazuki... -le dijo incrédula la muchacha

-¿Tú? -preguntó Koike, mientras Kazuki no decía palabra

-Hola Koike -lo saludó la guía

-¿Tú eres la guía? -le preguntó gravemente Kazuki

-Primero hola, ¿no?

Kazuki la miró fríamente, luego volteó y sin decir nada se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros. Subieron a un pequeño yate y se alejaron una distancia prudente de la orilla.

-Bien, veamos -les dijo el señor Tanaka- Wakashimazu, Sawada, Sorimachi y Koike, vendrán conmigo y con la señorita Shishido

Ante tal orden, Hisui y Ken pusieron cara de fuchi.

-Hyuga, Akanime, Kasuragi, Imai, Yamada, ustedes irán con el señor Shinomori -  
siguió el señor Tanaka- Nos vemos en dos horas aquí mismo

Se prepararon y se sumergieron. Ambos grupos se dirigieron en direcciones distintas. Maki iba primera, junto con Kamui, mientras el resto de sus compañeros los seguían. Después de explorar la vida marina "en vivo y directo", Kamui los llevó hacia unas grutas escondidas, donde existía tierra firme y se podía ver en las paredes de ásperas piedras, unas rocas pequeñas que parecían cristales. Salieron a "tierra firme" y se pusieron a descansar hasta que fuera hora de volver. Sentados en una roca, Maki y Kamui conversaban; más allá, Kojiro observaba las supuestas piedras preciosas junto a Yamada. Por su parte, Imai se echó a dormir y Kasuragi dibujaba con su dedo corazones en la arena y les ponía adentro unos nombres.

-No cambiaste nada desde pequeña -le dijo Kamui sonriente a su amiga

-Tú tampoco -respondió Maki

-Te extrañé mucho cuando te fuiste -le dijo Kamui, poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de Maki, haciendo que ella se ponga incómoda

Maki observó más allá y notó que Kojiro los miraba, pero al notar que su compañera lo había descubierto, trató de disimular. Por esa situación, Maki se puso más incómoda, y mientras Kamui seguía hablándole, ella miraba distraída hacia donde estaba Kojiro, bromeando con Yamada.  
-¿Te imaginas si éstas piedras valieran algo en verdad? -le preguntó Yamada a Kojiro

-Las podríamos vender en el mercado negro y seríamos millonarios, jaja -bromeó Kojiro

-Jajaja, qué ocurrente

-Mira -le dijo Kojiro, sacando un cristal, con forma ovalada, de la roca- Si esto valiera mucho, yo te lo regalaría con mucho gusto

-¿Me lo regalas? -le preguntó Yamada, enternecida, agarrando entre sus manos, la mano en la que el muchacho tenía el cristal- Pues yo lo acepto y para mi será muy valioso porque tú me lo regalaste. Gracias...

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Yamada le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kojiro como forma de agradecimiento. Maki miró indignada esa escena, cuando de pronto vio a Kamui demasiado cerca, besándola. Estupefacta, no hizo nada por unos segundos, luego se quitó irritada.  
-¡Qué haces! -le reclamó Maki

-Yo creí... -trató de excusarse Kamui- Maki, tú me gustas y pensé que yo a ti

-Pues te equivocaste, yo no puedo verte más que como a mi amigo -le aclaró enojada Maki

-Lo lamento, yo…

-Mejor olvídalo -contestó Maki, poniéndose de pie

Miró en dirección de donde antes estaba Kojiro y solo vio a Yamada, sentada sobre la tierra, viendo a Kojiro divertida, quien puesto de cuclillas cerca de Imai, le arrojaba pequeñas piedrecitas en la cara para que despierte. Maki se acercó a Yamada y luego sacó de las paredes rocosas un cristal opaco.

-Estas cosas no tienen valor -dijo Maki de forma despectiva- Son piedras comunes y corrientes

-Para ti tal vez -respondió Yamada dulcemente- Pero cosas sin mucho valor pueden ser las más preciadas si te las regala alguien con cariño

Yamada miró a Maki como con lástima y luego se paró para ir con Kojiro a seguir arrojando piedritas a Imai, que aún no se levantaba, incluso Kasuragi le encontró diversión al juego y se unió a ellos.

-El que logre despertarlo gana -dijo divertido Kojiro

Maki se quedó viéndolos sin decir nada. Kamui se acercó a ella.

-Deberías armarte de valor y decírselo -le aconsejó Kamui, viendo al trío de compañeros molestando a Imai- No sea que lo pierdas por no hacerlo

-¿De qué hablas? -le preguntó Maki confundida

-Tú lo sabes -respondió sonriendo su amigo, dejando a Maki estupefacta

Luego Kamui se acercó a los muchachos y les dijo que era hora de irse. Éstos se levantaron y se acomodaron los trajes y los tubos de oxígeno.

-Yo gané -dijo orgullosa Kasuragi

-Cuál gané -dijo indignado Imai, frotándose un ojo- Creo que me arrojaste una piedra del tamaño de un balón de fútbol

-No exageres -le dijo divertido Kojiro, ayudando a Yamada con su traje

-Bueno, vámonos -les dijo Kamui, sumergiéndose y los muchachos detrás de él

Sentados en el yate, el otro grupo ya esperaba al que estaba comandado por Kamui.

-Ya se retrasaron -dijo molesto el señor Tanaka

-No se preocupe -le dijo Rai- Seguro vendrán pronto

-Claro -refunfuñó Koike en voz baja- Nosotros volvimos más antes porque un maestro inútil se las hizo de gran buceador y casi se ahoga

-Jajaja -rió en voz baja Hisui

Kazuki estaba apoyado en el borde del yate, mirando el horizonte, cuando Rai se le acercó.

-Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti -le dijo Rai

-Yo igual de ti, y la verdad estaba bien así -respondió Kazuki hiriente

-Kazuki, nunca lo entendiste

-Entender qué

-Ya no podíamos seguir así, y lo sabes bien

-Si me lo hubieras dicho de frente lo habría entendido -contestó Kazuki, mirándola fijamente y con un dejo de dolor- Pero no lo entendí y no lo entiendo hasta ahora, que decías quererme mucho, y estando conmigo, estabas con otro

-El amor no dura para siempre -se excusó Rai

-Eso no es excusa -dijo indignado Kazuki- Rai...tu nombre no va con tu personalidad, porque jamás debí confiar en ti

Kazuki miró con dureza a Rai, luego se volvió a acomodar el traje y, aun sin tanque de oxígeno, se volvió a sumergir en el mar.

-¡Sorimachi! -lo llamó molesto el señor Tanaka- ¡Regrese, le ordeno que regrese!

-No lo escuchará -dijo entristecida Rai

Koike y Hisui vieron la escena y se quedaron sorprendidos y preocupados por Kazuki. Incluso se acercaron al borde del yate a llamarlo a gritos, pero ya no lo veían. Koike miró a Rai con odio, y ésta evadió la mirada.

-¿Qué se trae la guía con Kazuki? -le preguntó Hisui

-Asuntos personales -respondió seriamente Koike -Vamos Koike, no se lo diré a nadie

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque por lo visto él y ella ya se conocen y Kazuki no quiere saber nada de ella

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que ella lo engañó y lo lastimó -le contó Koike- Por su gran culpa Kazuki cambió y siempre está triste...

En ese momento, vieron acercarse al segundo grupo de buceo, que subieron y luego su maestro ordenó que partieran.

-¿Y Kazuki, señor Tanaka? -preguntó preocupado Koike

-No podemos dejarlo -le dijo Ken

-Él se fue sin permiso -respondió molesto su profesor- Es responsabilidad suya regresar, aunque sea solo

Todos se miraron entre sí confundidos y preocupados, pero no pudieron hacer nada más. Cuando llegaron a la orilla vieron que el grupo de la señora Shiro ya los estaba esperando. Bajaron y fueron a cambiarse.

-¿Y Kazuki? -preguntó inquieta Tsubaki al ver bajar a todos, menos al muchacho

Maki y Hisui se miraron entre sí y no supieron qué decir.

-¿Qué pasó con él? -preguntó preocupada Tsubaki, al no obtener respuesta

-Tuvo un pleito en el yate y se sumergió nuevamente sin permiso del señor Tanaka -le contó apenada Hisui

-No... -dijo incrédula Tsubaki- Tienen que volver, el lugar donde se sumergieron queda muy lejos de la orilla

-Tsubaki -le dijo Maki, tratando de calmarla- Kazuki sabe lo que hace, no le pasará nada, mejor ve por una manta; nos quedaremos a esperarlo y tendrás con qué abrigarlo si regresa muy tarde -Bien, ahora vengo -respondió Tsubaki, corriendo hacia el hotel

-Pobre Tsubaki -comentó Maki entristecida al ver a su amiga, mientras sostenía con ambas manos un cristal opaco

-¿Qué es éso? -le preguntó Hisui intrigada

-Un cristal ordinario -respondió Maki, viendo con nostalgia el cristal

-¡Oye, Ken! -lo llamó Hisui- ¿No piensan esperar a Sorimachi?

-Sí, ahora volvemos, iremos a cambiarnos

Maki vio a Ken y junto a él a Kojiro, quien se retiraba hacia el hotel. Segundos después pasaron por su lado Yamada y sus amigas. La primera, muy emocionada, les mostraba el cristal que el muchacho le había regalado.

-¿No es precioso? -les preguntaba emocionada Yamada

-El cristal o Hyuga -bromeó una de sus amigas

-Ambos -respondió pícaramente Yamada- No parece valioso, pero para mí lo es

-El cristal o Hyuga -volvió a bromear su amiga

-Hummmm -analizó pensativa Yamada- Ambos...

Maki escuchó detenidamente a Yamada, bajó la cabeza y miró detenidamente el cristal que ella tenía; luego lo dejó caer en la arena.

-¿Por qué lo botas? -le preguntó Hisui extrañada

-Porque no tiene el valor que tendría si en lugar de recogerlo yo, lo hubiera recogido alguien más por mí... -dijo Maki melancólica

-No te entiendo -le dijo confundida Hisui- Espérame aquí, voy a cambiarme

Minutos después, Hisui y Tsubaki regresaron a la playa, donde encontraron a Maki sentada en la arena, esperando a ver si Kazuki volvía. Como no se había cambiado le dijeron que regresara al hotel para hacerlo. Maki aceptó y cuando regresaba se topó con Kojiro, Ken y Koike, que volvían ya cambiados; y pasaron de largo sin siquiera mirarla. Maki bajó la cabeza con cierta decepción, pero unos gritos de alegría la hicieron voltear y regresar.

-¡Allí está, allí está! -gritaba emocionada Tsubaki

-Dónde que no lo veo -dijo Hisui, viendo hacia el mar

-¡Allí, allí! -seguía gritando Tsubaki

-¡Es cierto! -dijo Koike- Está acercándose, hacia allá...

Los demás hicieron esfuerzos por ver lo que Koike y Tsubaki veían, hasta que por fin pudieron reconocer a Kazuki, que nadando, se acercaba poco a poco a la orilla. Tsubaki corrió en dirección hacia donde el muchacho saldría, y lo esperó, aferrada a la frazada que había llevado y con lágrimas de emoción que brotaban por sus ojos (ni modo que de sus codos, jaja). Hisui miraba a su amiga sin poder creer aun lo mucho que ella quería a Kazuki, alguien que a veces ni siquiera la saludaba. Maki, al escuchar la emoción de Tsubaki, se acercó nuevamente a ellos.

Después de unos minutos, vieron más claramente a Kazuki, quien muy cerca de la orilla, salió caminando del mar, al parecer muy cansado. Tsubaki no esperó y corrió en su encuentro, tan poco le importó lo demás, que hasta se olvidó de agarrar la frazada y la soltó sobre el agua; cuando estuvo frente a Kazuki lo abrazó del cuello y comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Kazuki se quedó estupefacto, pero luego correspondió el abrazo.

Koike miraba muy sorprendido aquel cuadro, al igual que Kojiro y Ken. Hisui se veía satisfecha, mientras Maki estaba muy conmovida por la ternura de su amiga. Miró a Kojiro fijamente, quien le daba la espalda, y sonrió para sí. Un poco más allá, también preocupados, Kamui y Rai se habían acercado al escuchar a Tsubaki.

-Se nota que lo quiere mucho -comentó Kamui sonriendo

-Sí, y la verdad se lo merece -respondió Rai contenta

-Ojalá la corresponda

-Yo pienso que sí, el hielo de su corazón se derretirá poco a poco, gracias a ella -dijo conmovida Rai- Pronto olvidará lo que pasó entre nosotros

-¿Tuviste algo con Kojiro? -preguntó sorprendido Kamui

-¿Cuál Kojiro? -preguntó confundida Rai- Yo estoy hablando de Kazuki

-¿Cuál Kazuki?

-Jajaja, se nota que aunque el tema era parecido, nos referíamos a personas distintas -  
dijo divertida Rai

-Jajaja, creo que sí

-Bueno, ya vámonos

-Tienes razón -la apoyó Kamui, marchándose


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Después de almorzar, el señor Tanaka se reunió con Kazuki para regañarlo y darle una tarea de castigo.  
-Por cierto -le dijo el señor Tanaka cuando salía de su habitación- Dígales a sus compañeros Wakashimazu y Sawada que la tarea que les di deben resolverla para el lunes

-Sí señor -respondió de mala gana Kazuki

Cuando Ken y Hisui se enteraron, casi se caen de espaldas y después maldijeron al señor Tanaka.  
-¿Y ahora qué haremos? -preguntó desesperada Hisui

-No sé, ni el libro lo tenemos aquí -contestó preocupado Ken

-Ken, ¿vienes o no? -le dijo Kojiro

-No puedo, vayan ustedes a surfear -les dijo Ken decepcionado

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó Koike

-El desgraciado del maestro dijo que nuestro castigo debemos presentarlo el lunes -les contó Hisui

-Si quieren puedo ayudarlos -se ofreció algo aburrido Kazuki- Al fin que igual estoy castigado

-¿Y qué tienen que hacer? -les preguntó Kojiro

-80 ejercicios de geometría que están en el "Gran libro de la geometría", ubicado en la biblioteca del colegio en...Tokio -se lamentó Ken

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Maki a Hisui, acercándose con Tsubaki- ¿No que íbamos a ir de compras?

-No puedo, tengo que inventarme un libro de geometría -respondió Hisui desesperada

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Tsubaki, acercándose a Kazuki, quien le sonrió y permitió que la muchacha apoye su cabeza en su hombro

-"El Gran libro de la geometría" -dijo burlón Koike

-Esperen -dijo misterioso Ken- Creo que Kawabe trajo el mentado libro entre sus cosas como "lectura ligera"

-¿Lee ése tipo de cosas? -preguntó admirada Hisui

-Sí, es todo un genio -lo alabó Koike

-Entonces ¿qué esperamos? -les dijo Maki- Si solucionamos los problemas entre todos nosotros los acabaremos pronto

-Pero no podemos arruinarles su tarde libre -dijo apenada Hisui

-Lo que no podemos es permitir que el señor Tanaka logre su objetivo: mandarlos a repetir su materia a fin de año -dijo muy seguro Kojiro

-Él tiene razón -lo apoyó Maki- El castigo no fue muy injusto que digamos, pero no pudo ocurrírsele pedirles que lo entreguen el lunes, cuando estamos de viaje

-Entonces, busquemos a Kawabe -opinó Koike

Los 7 muchachos fueron en busca de Kawabe, quien estaba listo para ir a surfear. Por suerte sí tenía el libro consigo, y sin mayor problema se los prestó. Después los 7 se reunieron en la habitación de las muchachas y se pusieron a resolver los ejercicios para que luego Ken y Hisui los copien en sus cuadernos.

Horas después terminaron, exhaustos, pero contentos de haber podido ayudar a sus amigos.  
-¿Y ahora qué haremos? -preguntó Hisui apenada, después de ir a averiguar por qué no se escuchaba al resto de sus compañeros- El señor Tanaka les permitió a los otros ir a bailar y todos ya se fueron

-Todos menos mis muchachotes -dijo orgulloso Koike, acercándose- Se quedaron a jugar soccer de playa y están muy cansados como para salir

-No se fueron todos -aclaró Maki, acercándose- Encontré a algunos muchachos que se quedaron

-De todas formas yo no puedo salir -dijo apenado Kazuki- Estoy castigado

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Hisui

-Las 7 de la noche -respondió Ken

-Les propongo algo -dijo Hisui

-Mientras no sea matrimonio -bromeó Koike

-Chistoso -respondió divertida la muchacha- Preguntaré al señor Tanaka si podemos hacer una fogata aquí cerca del hotel, en la playa

-No creo que nos deje -dijo desanimado Kazuki

-Nada perdemos con intentarlo -lo animó Tsubaki

-Espérenme, ya vengo -dijo motivada Hisui, luego corrió en busca del señor Tanaka

Sus amigos la esperaron sentados en una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca de la piscina. Minutos después regresó cabizbaja.

-Se los dije -comentó Kazuki

-Qué creen -dijo lamentándose Hisui- ¡Nos dio permiso!

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -preguntó incrédulo Koike

-Sí, incluso Kazuki puede ir -les contó emocionada- La señora Shiro intercedió por nosotros y se comprometió a vigilarnos para que no nos vayamos de donde dijimos

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos? -preguntó Tsubaki

-Nos vemos en 2 horas en la playa -les dijo Hisui- Preparemos todo: ustedes busquen maderas para encender, mientras nosotras nos encargamos de la comida

-Y díganles a los que puedan -les dijo Tsubaki

-Entonces invitaré a los muchachos -respondió Koike emocionado

-Nos vemos en dos horas -dijo Hisui, marchándose luego con sus amigas

Maki, antes de irse, miró a Kojiro, sonrió y se fue; dejándolo extrañado.

-¡Hisui, ven rápido! -la llamó Koike, acercándose con Ken a la orilla de la piscina

-Qué pasa -les preguntó intrigada Hisui, acercándose a ellos

-Tenemos que contarte algo -susurró Koike

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hisui, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, los muchachos la lanzaron a la piscina

-Eh...ya se me olvidó -dijo riendo Koike

-Nos vemos en dos horas -le dijo sonriendo Ken

-Me las van a pagar -advirtió Hisui, quitándose los cabellos mojados de la cara

Cuando ya se vencía el tiempo pactado, Tsubaki se acercó al balcón de su habitación y vio que los muchachos ya estaban reunidos en la playa, preparando su parte.

-Mira -le dijo a Hisui- Los muchachos ya están en la playa

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta.

-Hola -saludó Yamada sonriente- Vinimos a sumarnos a la fogata de hoy, conseguimos comida

-¿Dónde? -les preguntó Hisui

-Fuimos a un supermercado cercano

En ese momento Maki entró con unas bolsas.

-Ya conseguí la comida -les dijo a sus amigas, ignorando a las visitantes

-Nosotras también trajimos algo -le contó Yamada- ¿Quieren que dejemos todo con ustedes o lo llevamos directamente a la playa?

-Será mejor que preparemos todo aquí -opinó Tsubaki, invitando a pasar a sus visitantes

Yamada y sus amigas entraron y ayudaron a Tsubaki a preparar unos sándwiches y demás cosas.  
-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Hisui a Maki al verla pensativa

-Nada, cosas mías -contestó Maki- Yo alisto los vasos y refrescos

-Yo voy a conseguir algo que vi que tienen aquí en el hotel -dijo Hisui saliendo

Cuando se cumplió el tiempo pactado, los muchachos vieron a sus amigas acercarse con bolsas, botellas y bandejas.

-Hola -saludó Yamada

-Qué bien que viniste -le dijo Kojiro- Creí que ibas a la disco con los demás

-Es muy temprano -respondió ella- Antes iban a pasear por otros lugares no agradables para mi

-Kojiro -le dijo Maki- ¿podrías ayudarme con las botellas?

-Claro, disculpa -se excusó el muchacho, ayudando a Maki

Al escuchar a Maki llamándolo por primera vez "Kojiro", Tsubaki quedó estupefacta. De pronto vieron llegar a Hisui, con una guitarra.

-No podía faltar una de éstas -dijo Hisui contenta- Ahora sí ¡a divertirnos!

Comenzaron a preparar la fogata y la encendieron.

-¿Por qué no tocan algo? -les preguntó Hisui

-No podías ser más directa -se burló Koike

-¡No me refería a mí! -exclamó avergonzada Hisui- Toquen alguna canción en la guitarra

-Jajaja, era que aclares eso -respondió riendo Koike

-Yo no sé tocar guitarra -dijo Matsumoto

-Pero yo sé quién sí sabe -dijo divertido Kawabe- Oye, Kazuki

-Qué -preguntó él, mientras ayudaba a Tsubaki a organizar la comida sobre una manta que habían tendido en la arena

-Ven y toca algo

-¿A quién quieres que toque? -preguntó divertido Kazuki, poniéndose de pié

-Hisui está puestísima, jajaja -bromeó Koike, recibiendo un golpe de la muchacha

Cerca de allí había unas piedras, donde Kazuki se sentó y comenzó a templar la guitarra.

-Qué canción quieren que toque -les preguntó Kazuki

-No sé, algo movido -pidió Shimano

-No, algo romántico -pidió Yamada, sentándose sobre la arena, junto con sus amigas

-Bien -respondió Kazuki, tocando un tema movido primero

Cuando todos terminaron de hacer lo que debían, se sentaron formando un círculo alrededor de la fogata y cantaron la música que Kazuki tocaba.

-¿Por qué no cantas una canción? -le preguntó Yoshida

-¿Cantar? -dijo apenado Kazuki- No canto muy bien que digamos

-Eso no es cierto -dijo Kasuragi- Yo te escuché cantar en clases de música y lo haces muy bien

-Vamos Kazuki -lo animó Hisui- No te hagas de rogar, canta una canción

-Bien, pero no me vayan a abuchear cuando termine -contestó Kazuki, iniciando una melodía, en la que Matsumoto y Koike ayudaron, cantando los coros (Saki Aiza: me recordaste que el siguiente es un lindo tema, no creas que "te lo robé" o algo por el estilo, pero lo pongo a continuación ): ("Aunque sea poco" de Voz veis) _Sabes que para darte tengo poco/ quisiera fuese el mundo, aunque ni modo/ pero puedo llenarte los oídos de todas mis canciones/ no son mucho/ las hice a punta de ilusiones/ Y si tu corazón no ve mi oferta/ te ruego no veas indiferencia/ paciencia, que mi amor es luz de luna/ suavecito pero alumbra/ los rincones/ donde tienes el alma oscura/ Si me quieres dímelo, dímelo/ Si mis palabras dicen poco/ entonces ven pa' demostrarte que no es todo/ metiendo el alma en un ropero/ para ponérmela de gala si te veo/ No tengo nada que guardarme/ la vida empaqué pa' regalarte/ si no vienes a rescatarme/ mi corazón pongo en remate/ sabes bien que yo te adoro/ recibe esto aunque sea poco.../ No tengo para darte más que un cuento/ que arrulle cada noche tu silencio/ es claro que nada ves en mi bolsillo/ lanzo flechas de cariño/ y si acierto/ quizá nunca me des olvido/ Pero el tiempo pasa y me doy cuenta/ que el mundo sin ti no da la vuelta/ tus besos serían agüita de río/ que refresque el amor mío/ sé que entiendes/ cuánto me duele el no tenerte/ Y si me quieres dímelo/ Si mis palabras dicen poco/ entonces ven pa' demostrarte que no es todo/ metiendo el alma en un ropero/ para ponérmela de gala si te veo/ No tengo nada que guardarme/ la vida empaqué pa' regalarte/ si no vienes a rescatarme/ mi corazón pongo en remate/ sabes bien que yo te adoro/ recibe esto aunque sea poco.../ Llegaré/ llegaré/ pisando fuerte llegaré/ para enseñar que tu tristeza es de papel/ llegaré/ tus caminos dulce y miel/ sembraré en tu vientre sueños que creé/ Si mis palabras dicen poco/ entonces ven pa' demostrarte que no es todo/ metiendo el alma en un ropero/ para ponérmela de gala si te veo/ No tengo nada que guardarme/ la vida empaqué pa' regalarte/ si no vienes a rescatarme/ mi corazón pongo en remate/ sabes bien que yo te adoro/ recibe esto aunque sea poco..._

-¡Bravo! -exclamaron y aplaudieron los oyentes

-La verdad me sorprendieron -comentó aplaudiendo Hisui- Podrían armar un buen trío

-Bien, ahora es su turno muchachas -las retó Koike

-Tsubaki -dijo Hisui- Ella canta muy bien

Apenada, Tsubaki, que estaba sentada junto a Kazuki le dijo a éste algo en el oído y él empezó a tocar la guitarra, luego ella cantó: ("Corazón de poeta" de Jeanette) _Tiene la expresión de una flor/ la voz de un pájaro/ y el aura como luna llena de un mes de abril/ tiene en sus palabras calor/ y frío de invierno/ su piel es dura como el árbol que azota el viento/ Y tiene/ el corazón de poeta/ de niño grande, de hombre niño/ capaz de amar con delirio/ capaz de hundirse en la tristeza/ pues tiene/ el corazón de poeta/ de vagabundo, de mendigo/ y así lo he conocido/ y así me gusta a mi que sea/ que tenga/ el corazón de poeta.../Tiene la arrogancia del sol/ mirada cándida/ su piel de nieve se hace fuego cerca de mi/ es amigo y amante fiel/ de las estrellas/ camina junto a mi soñando con cosas bellas/ Y tiene/ el corazón de poeta/ de niño grande, de hombre niño/ capaz de amar con delirio/ capaz de hundirse en la tristeza/ pues tiene/ el corazón de poeta/ de vagabundo, de mendigo/ y así lo he conocido/ y así me gusta a mi que sea/ que tenga/ el corazón de poeta.../ Pues tiene/ el corazón de poeta/ de vagabundo, de mendigo/ y así lo he conocido/ y así me gusta a mi que sea/ que tenga/ el corazón de poeta.../ que tenga/ el corazón de poeta..._

-¡Bravo, bravísimo! -exclamó contenta Hisui- Les dije que mi amiga cantaba muy bien

Ante el halago Tsubaki se sonrojó, miró a Kazuki y éste le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora yo rompo el empate -dijo Koike, tomando la guitarra, mejor dicho, quitándole la guitarra a Kazuki y diciéndole algo a Matsumoto y Shimano, que lo acompañaron- ¡Y dice! (de Los Prisioneros "Corazones rojos": _Corazones rojos, corazones fuertes/ espaldas débiles de mujer/ Mil insultos como mil latigazos/ mil latigazos dame de comer/ de comer cordura, de comer comida/ yo sabré cómo traicionar/ traicionar y jamás pagar/ porque yo soy un hombre y no te puedo mirar.../ Eres ciudadana de segunda clase/ sin privilegios y sin honor/ porque yo doy la plata/ estás forzada/ a rendirme honores y seguir mi humor/ Búscate un trabajo/ estudia algo/ la mitad del sueldo y doble labor/ si te quejas/ allí está la puerta/ no estás autorizada para dar opinión/ Corazones rojos/ corazones fuertes/ corazones rojos.../Hey, mujer/ hey, mujeres/ Hey, mujer/ hey, mujeres/ De tu amor de niña/ sacaré ventaja/ de tu amor de adulta/ me reiré/ con tu amor de madre/ dormiré una siesta/ y a tu amor de esposa/ le mentiré/ Nosotros inventamos/ nosotros compramos/ ganamos batallas/ y también marchamos/ tú lloras de nada y te quejas de todo/ para cuando a veces nos emborrachamos/ Corazones rojos/ corazones fuertes/ Hey, mujer/ hey, mujeres/ Hey, mujer/ hey, mujeres/ En la casa te queremos ver/ lavando ropa/ pensando en él/ con las manos sarmentosas/ y la entrepierna bien sabrosa/ Ten cuidado en lo que piensas/ hay un alguien sobre ti/ seguirá esta historia/ seguirá este orden/ porque Dios así lo quiso/ porque Dios también es hombre/ Hey, mujer/ y no me digas nada a mi/ hey, mujeres/ corazones rojos no me miren así/ Hey, mujer/ y no me digas nada a mi/ hey, mujeres/ corazones rojos/ hey, mujer/ no me digas nada a mi/ hey, mujeres /corazones rojos/ hey, mujer/ hey, mujeres/ hey, mujer/ hey, mujeres/ hey...)_

Cuando concluyó sus oyentes no sabían qué decir o hacer. Indignada, Hisui tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Primero -comenzó a opinar Hisui, tratando de no alterarse- No tocaste la guitarra, lo único que hiciste fue golpearla; segundo, croaron en lugar de cantar; tercero, casi nos arruinan la velada y cuarto...¡son unos malditos machistas, cómo se les ocurre cantar semejante canción!

-Bueno, es cosa de gustos -opinó Shimano indignado

-Apláudannos, ¿no? -les dijo Koike

-Agradece si no te golpeamos y no exijas más -le dijo Ken seriamente

-Bien, es tu turno Hisui -le dijo sonriendo Maki- Canta

-¿Yo?, pero me da pena -respondió Hisui

-Si Koike pudo cantar, por qué no podrás tú -la animó Ken, mientras el aludido se ofendió

-Bien, pero Kazuki, tú tienes que tocar la guitarra

-Bueno, dime el tema -le dijo Kazuki, tomando nuevamente el instrumento y escuchando lo que Hisui le decía en voz baja

Sin mayores preámbulos, Hisui comenzó a cantar: ("Ángel" de Belinda) _Aquí estoy, tú también/ aunque sea en la imaginación, baby/ esta vez quiero ser/ la luna llena que te espera y te ilumina/ Como amiga te he sido fiel, ahora te llevo en la piel/ sé que no va a suceder/ pero lo puedo soñar/ Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está/ flotando libre en la inmensidad/ oigo tu voz, sueño contigo / eres mi ángel de paz/ déjame volar/ a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar / tus alas me llenan el alma.../ Tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel/ ser sólo amigos no es fácil, baby/ Despertar es un dolor/ si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero/ y aun espero/ Como amiga te he sido fiel ahora te llevo en la piel/ cuándo se va a terminar o cuándo se hará realidad/ Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está/ flotando libre en la inmensidad/ oigo tu voz, sueño contigo / eres mi ángel de paz/ déjame volar/ a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar / tus alas me llenan el alma/ Y digo, somos los dos como el aire que está/ flotando libre en la inmensidad/ tus alas me llenan el alma.../ Tanto miedo tengo de perderte/ tanto miedo de no verte más/ aunque eres amigo/ para mi algo más/ este bello secreto/ mi corazón guardará/ todo lo he soñado/ y era contigo.../ Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está/ flotando libre en la inmensidad/ oigo tu voz, sueño contigo / eres mi ángel de paz/ déjame volar/ a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar / tus alas me llenan el alma..._

-¡Bravo! -dijeron todos al unísono cuando Hisui concluyó

-Bah, yo lo hice mejor -comentó indignado Koike

-Que cante Kojiro, que cante Kojiro -comenzó a decir Shimano

-Cómo crees -respondió avergonzado Kojiro

-Canta... -le suplicó su amigo- Si quieres yo toco el tema

-Y qué tema sería -le preguntó Ken

-"Tsubasa yo hashire" -contestó Shimano burlón- Jajajaja

-Muy chistosito -le dijo ofendido Kojiro

-¿Por qué no comemos? -opinó Yamada- Deben tener hambre

Los muchachos, sobre todo, apoyaron la idea y se sirvieron lo que sus compañeras habían traído y estaban invitándoles. Maki repartía los refrescos, mientras Tsubaki les daba sándwiches y Hisui con Yamada les alcanzaban platos. Estaban todos ya comiendo cuando a Kawabe se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya sé, mientras comemos, juguemos a dedicar canciones -les dijo Kawabe

-Cómo -preguntó con la boca llena Koike

-Dicen el título del tema y la persona a quien se la dedican

-¿Nosotros decimos de nosotros o de alguien más? -preguntó Yoshida

-Como quieran -respondió Kawabe

-Yo empiezo -dijo Yamada- Quiero dedicar "Para Siempre" (Magneto) a Kojiro

Ante el comentario Kojiro se atoró, pero le agradeció el detalle con una sonrisa. Maki no se sintió muy cómoda que digamos.

-"Mientes tan bien" (Sin bandera) -dijo irónico Kazuki- Para Rai de mi parte

-"Cry me a river" -acotó Koike- De Kazuki para Rai

-¿Quién es Rai? -preguntó curiosa Tsubaki

-Una zorrita que no vale la pena nombrar -respondió Koike, restándole importancia

-"Tsubasa yo hashire" -dijo Shimano- para Tsubasa de Kojiro, jajaja

-Ya deja de repetir ese mal chiste -le pidió enojada Maki, provocando que los demás la miren extrañados- Qué

-"Subidón" (Fey) -dijo Hisui- De Tsubaki para Kazuki

Ambos aludidos se atoraron y se miraron enrojecidos.

-"Amiga mía" (Alejandro Sanz) -dijo sonriendo Hisui- De mi para Maki

Maki la miró extrañada.

-"Sé que no volverás" (Diego Tórrez) -dijo Ken divertido- De Sawaki para Hisui

-¡Óyeme! -reclamó indignada Hisui- "Amor prohibido" (Selena) de 'la Wakabayashi' para Ken

-¿Quién es "la Wakabayashi"? -preguntó Yamada

-Que te cuente Ken -contestó burlona Hisui

-Ya tengo una, ya tengo una -dijo Matsumoto- De nosotros para Ken y 'la que ya sabemos' "Amor criminal" (Zimbabwe), jajajaja

-Jajaja -rieron los que entendieron el chiste

-De nosotros para Genzo -dijo Koike- "Mal bicho" (Los Fabulosos Cadillac), jaja

-Del Nankatsu para Tsubasa -dijo Shimano- "La mano de Dios" (Rodrigo)

-De Maki para sus amigas -dijo Yamada- "Las chicas" (Laura Pausini)

-De Tsubaki para Kazuki -dijo Hisui- "Corazón roto" (Tierra cero)

-De Ryo Ishizaki para Takashima -dijo Koike- "Más vale cholo" (Molotov), jajaja

-Yo tengo una -dijo Imai seriamente, todos lo miraron sorprendidos porque había hablado- Para Tsubasa de mi parte "¿Por qué no te haces más allá al más allá?" (Molotov)

-Jajajaja -rieron todos los que lo rodeaban

-De Tsubasa para Sanae -dijo irónico Ken- "De niña a mujer" (Tierra cero)

-De Maki para quien no voy a decir -dijo divertida Hisui- "El chico del apartamento 512" (Selena)

-Oye Shimano -comentó divertido Koike, sin entender la indirecta, mientras Maki sonrojada sí la había entendido- Ése el mismo número que la habitación de Ken y el capitán, jaja

-De Ken para alguien que está por aquí -dijo Kazuki- "Te quiero a escondidas" (Emanuel Ortega)

-¿Bromeas? -dijo asustado Koike- Si la que sabemos se entera, le corta...la nariz, jajaja

-De mi para Kojiro -dijo nuevamente Yamada- "Yo por él" (Irán Castillo)

-Ay, qué tierna -comentó irónica Hisui- Pero pon canciones más divertidas

-De Kojiro para Maki -dijo Matsumoto- "Enloquéceme" (OV7), jajaja

Por la dedicatoria, los aludidos se sonrojaron, lo que causó más gracia a sus acompañantes.

-"Entre la tierra y el cielo" (Los Nocheros) -dijo Kawabe- De Ken para... ya sabemos quién, ¡allá en Alemania!

-De Hisui para Sawaki -dijo Maki- "Te quiero tanto" (OV7)

-De Maki para Kojiro -se vengó Hisui- "Baila para mi" (La mosca Tsé-Tsé)

-De Maki para Kojiro -continuó Tsubaki- "Lo siento" (Belinda)

-Yo dedicaría una canción a Tsubaki -dijo Kazuki mirando a la muchacha- "A medio vivir" (Ricky Martín)

Con el tremendo detalle, Tsubaki vio encantada a Kazuki.

-Bien, ya terminemos con esto -dijo algo fastidiado Kojiro- Ya me aburrí

-Bueno, pero tú dedica una canción; Maki otra y yo termino el asunto -propuso Hisui

-A ver -analizó Kojiro- A mi padre le dedico "Un largo camino al cielo" (Rodrigo)

-Yo... -pensó Maki- "Cuando estoy con él" (Jeanette), pero a quien se lo dedico lo dejo en anonimato

-Yo dedico 2 canciones -dijo Hisui- "Escríbeme una carta" (Los Nocheros) para Sawaki y "Recuerda que me tienes a mi" (Gloria Trevi) para todos los que hoy me acompañan


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando concluyeron su "dedicando canciones", formaron pequeños grupos y se pusieron a conversar y reír. Kazuki y Tsubaki se fueron a caminar, todo tiernos, agarrados de la mano.

Hisui fue a devolver la guitarra junto con Koike. Ken reía con sus compañeros de equipo sobre anécdotas del Toho o de la selección. Maki se puso a recoger todo en bolsas de plástico, al verla trabajando sola, Kojiro se acercó para ayudarla.

-No es necesario -le dijo Maki

-No puedes hacerlo sola -dijo Kojiro, agarrando la bolsa que Maki tenía en sus manos, y accidentalmente agarró a la muchacha- Eh, lo siento

-Eh, está bien, si quieres ayúdame -dijo Maki nerviosa

Se pusieron a recoger todo. Entonces Yamada se acercó.

-La verdad nos divertimos mucho -les dijo la muchacha

-Pero ahora nos vamos a bailar ¿vienen? -les preguntó Kasuragi

-Yo paso -dijo Kojiro

-Yo tampoco quiero ir -respondió Maki

-Bueno, nos vemos -se despidió Yamada, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kojiro- Adiós

-Se nota que le gustas mucho -comentó irritada Maki, metiendo con violencia las cosas en la bolsa que Kojiro agarraba

-Son tonterías -respondió Kojiro sin inmutarse

-¿Crees que enamorarse es una tontería? -preguntó indignada Maki, mirándolo fijamente y dejando su labor

-No dije eso -aclaró Kojiro- Pero esas cursilerías no me agradan

-Ah... -contestó Maki, reanudando su trabajo

-Oye Kojiro -le dijo Shimano, acercándose- Iremos con las muchachas a la discoteca, ¿vienes?

-No Shimano, estoy muy cansado -respondió Kojiro

-Bien, entonces sólo se quedan ustedes, Ken, Imai, Koike y Hisui; no cuenten con Kazuki y Tsubaki porque quién sabe dónde se metieron

-No te preocupes -le dijo Maki- Se fueron a caminar por allá

-Si es así...me voy

Shimano se fue, dejando a los muchachos trabajando. Por su parte, Ken e Imai estaban asando unos malvaviscos en el fuego y conversaban sobre fútbol (qué novedad). Koike y Hisui regresaron y se sorprendieron al ver que la mayoría se había ido.

-El señor Tanaka se va a molestar si nos ve sólo a nosotros -dijo Hisui- ¿Dónde está Kazuki?

-Allá, sobre ese peñón, junto con Tsubaki -respondió Maki

-Menos mal, se supone que está castigado -dijo más tranquila su amiga- ¿Quieren que les ayude?  
-No, ya casi terminamos -le dijo Maki

-Qué buen equipo hacen ustedes dos -opinó divertida Hisui- Kojiro, deberías incorporarla a tu equipo

-No es mala idea -bromeó Kojiro, mientras Maki lo miraba sorprendida

-Bien, yo me voy a molestar a Sawaki por teléfono desde el hotel -les dijo Hisui- ¡Oye Ken! ¿Quieres ir a hacer bromas por teléfono?

-Qué mal entretenida eres -dijo indignado Ken- Pero, si llamamos a Alemania...voy contigo, ¿vienes Imai?

-Como sea -dijo su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros

-Adiosín... -se despidió Hisui, marchándose del brazo de Ken e Imai

Después de recoger todo y poner la basura en su lugar (qué propagandera soy, jaja). Maki y Kojiro se sentaron frente a la hoguera que ya se apagaba.

-¿Con quién molestan tanto a Ken? -preguntó divertida Maki

-No lo molestamos, todo es cierto -respondió sonriendo el muchacho- Lo que pasa es que su novia es familiar de un rival nuestro

-Ah... -dijo Maki, mirando los carbones brillantes- Mira, ya casi se apagó

-Creo que es mejor apagarlo -respondió Kojiro, echando sobre los carbones un balde de agua que la precavida de Tsubaki había traído

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Maki

-No sé -contestó Kojiro- Por mi parte me gustaría sentarme a la orilla del mar

-Te acompaño -le dijo Maki

Kojiro la miró extrañado, pero luego sonrió y asintió. Se acercaron a la orilla del mar y se sentaron sobre la arena.

-Buceas muy bien -la halagó Kojiro- Aunque creo que tenías un guía personal

-No empieces con eso -le pidió Maki- Kamui es sólo mi amigo de infancia

-Ya estamos a mano -respondió Kojiro- Por lo que me dijiste de Yamada

-Jajaja, bueno, a mano -rió divertida Maki, luego se quedó pensativa unos minutos- Kojiro, ¿por qué nunca conversamos así?

-No lo sé, tal vez porque siempre terminamos peleando

-¿Y por qué siempre terminamos peleando? -preguntó Maki intrigada

-Quizás porque somos muy parecidos -contestó Kojiro- Recuerda que polos iguales se repelen

-¿Pero no se supone que deberíamos llevarnos bien si somos parecidos?

-Ya no me preguntes más -le pidió divertido Kojiro- No soy una enciclopedia ni nada por el estilo

-Lo siento

-¿Eres de Okinawa, no? -preguntó esta vez Kojiro

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Yo suelo venir de vez en cuando a visitar a un buen amigo mío

-¿El señor Kozo?

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó admirado Kojiro

-Cuando desapareciste un tiempo del colegio y del campeonato todos hablaron de eso

-Ah...no lo sabía

-Te extrañamos todo ese tiempo -dijo más para sí Maki

-¿Te extrañamos? -preguntó confundido Kojiro- ¿Te incluyes?

-Eh...bueno...no tenía con quién discutir, je

-Claro, discutir -dijo algo desilusionado el muchacho

-Kojiro ¿tú me odias?

-¡Claro que no! -respondió Kojiro- Yo no puedo odiar, mi madre me enseñó a no albergar sentimientos como ése

Maki se quedó contemplando al muchacho.

-Qué tanto me miras -le preguntó Kojiro

-Hisui tenía razón -dijo sonriendo Maki- Eres una buena persona

-Vaya, gracias, tú tampoco eres tan mala como te pintabas

-Gracias, supongo -dijo sonriendo Maki

-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes

-Tú también-confesó Maki

-¿No que tenía una sonrisa de calambre? -le recordó divertido Kojiro

-Claro que no -contestó la muchacha- Eso lo dije para molestarte, si tienes...la sonrisa más bonita que haya visto

-Je, no sigas, me harás apenar -pidió algo avergonzado Kojiro- Por cierto, a ti ya no se te nota las marcas del balonazo que te di

-Hasta que lo reconoces -dijo con cierta indignación Maki- ¿Sabes que me dolió mucho?

-Lo lamento, pero en realidad sí fue un accidente

-Creí que habías apuntado hacia mi

-Jajajaja, cómo dices eso, yo no sería capaz de lastimarte

-Gracias...por decirlo

-Además -agregó Kojiro- No creas que tu cachetada no me dolió, ¿eh?

-Lo había olvidado -confesó apenada Maki

-Tú, seguro, pero yo nunca olvidaré lo mucho que me dolió, jaja

-Lo siento, fue un mal arranque de ira -explicó la muchacha- No me gustó nadita que todos se rieran de mi

-Yo que tú habría hecho lo mismo -aceptó Kojiro- Finalmente defendernos está en nuestra naturaleza

-Estamos a mano -dijo divertida Maki, extendiéndole la mano

-A mano -la apoyó Kojiro, estrechando la mano de la joven

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, entonces Kojiro vio que sobre la arena brillaba una pequeña piedra blanca, con forma de diamante, y la levantó. Curiosa Maki trataba de ver qué había recogido el muchacho.

-¿Qué es eso? -le preguntó Maki

-Una piedra blanca con forma de diamante -le explicó Kojiro, mostrándosela

-Es muy bonita -contestó la muchacha

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Kojiro- Es bonita, pero sólo es una piedra común, regalo nada apropiado para nadie

-Pues no lo creo, es muy bonita y sería un adorno estupendo de una gargantilla

-¿Pese a su tamaño? -dijo Kojiro sorprendido- Entonces, tómala, te la regalo

-¿De verdad? -preguntó incrédula Maki, extendiendo una mano, en la que el joven puso la piedra y la cerró en un puño con su mano

-De verdad -dijo sonriendo Kojiro

De pronto unas gotas frías cayeron sobre ellos, porque se había puesto a llover.

-Demonios, se puso a llover -dijo decepcionada Maki

-Y eso qué -contestó Kojiro- Si quieres regresa tú, mira, yo me cubro con la manta que trajo Tsubaki para poner todo, y me quedo aquí, en silencio

-¿Me tachas de delicada? -preguntó divertida Maki- Pues para que lo sepa, señor Hyuga, yo soy tan o más valiente que usted

Maki agarró la manta y también se cubrió con ella.

-Pero ¿Kazuki y Tsubaki? -preguntó preocupada Maki

-Mira -le indicó Kojiro, mostrándole a sus amigos cubiertos bajo un paraguas, sin moverse de donde estaban

-Qué previsores -bromeó Maki- ¿De dónde sacaron ese paraguas?

-¿Segura que no quieres irte? -le preguntó Kojiro

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí, como tú, en silencio... -respondió Maki, guardando la piedra blanca en un bolsillo- Además, no hace frío

-Bien, respeto tu decisión

Se quedaron así, bajo la lluvia, en silencio. Maki trataba de acomodarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó Kojiro divertido

-Tratando de ponerme cómoda

-En este espacio pequeño, dudo que lo logres

-Levanta tu brazo -le pidió Maki, y Kojiro así lo hizo- Ahora bájalo...

Kojiro la miró extrañado y obedeció, pero al bajarlo notó que quedaría abrazando a la muchacha.  
-Lo siento, yo... -se excusó apenado Kojiro

-No importa -respondió Maki- Por mi no hay problema al fin que así los dos estaremos más cómodos

-No quiero que pienses que yo…

-¿Que quieres pasarte de listo conmigo? -preguntó la muchacha- No es problema, recuerda que soy yo, y tú, bueno, eres tú el que está conmigo. Recuérdalo, "nos odiamos"

-Tienes razón -la apoyó Kojiro, poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Maki

La muchacha se sentía realizada, tal vez el sentimiento del que siempre hablaba Tsubaki era ése que en ese momento ella sentía. De pronto un fuerte viento les arrebató la frazada, Kojiro intentó agarrarla y en el intento terminó abrazando a Maki, y muy cerca de su cara. La muchacha lo miró fijamente, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Kojiro, se acercó a él y...qué creen ;) pues lo besó. Obviamente el beso fue correspondido, y allí, debajo de la lluvia cerca al mar, Kojiro y Maki dieron el paso, del odio al amor...

_Notas de recomendación de la autora a algunos personajes:_

Koike: Nunca hables mal de las mujeres, ni las trates mal, tampoco te jactes de ser mujeriego. Respétalas, recuerda que tú naciste de una mujer. NUNCA HABLES MAL DE ELLAS.

Kazuki: Nunca creas que las heridas del corazón no llegan a cerrar, lo hacen, tardan, pero lo hacen y puedes llegar a enamorarte otra vez. NUNCA LO CREAS.

Tsubaki: Nunca sientas que hay amores imposibles, porque el destino puede prepararte una impensada sorpresa, haciendo que te unas a ellos. NUNCA LO SIENTAS.

Ken: Nunca les cuentes a tus chismosos y cargosos amigos sobre tu novia si tiene, para bien o mal, parentesco con un rival tuyo, ya que no dejarán de fastidiarte. NUNCA LES CUENTES.

Hisui: Nunca juzgues a las personas sólo por lo que tienen. En el mundo existen personas buenas y malas, ya sea entre ricos o pobres. NUNCA LOS JUZGUES.

Kojiro: Nunca pienses que el fútbol es lo más importante en la vida, dándole un valor por encima de lo que en realidad sí es imprescindible y primordial para todo ser humano: la familia y el amor. NUNCA LO PIENSES.

Maki: Nunca digas que no te enamorarás jamás, porque el amor puede nacer desde una mirada, una palabra, una sonrisa o un simple detalle; y puedes enamorarte de la persona menos pensada. NUNCA LO DIGAS.

Y a ti, que lees estas líneas en este momento, te aconsejo: NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA...

OWARI -

-¡Momento! -interrumpe Paola Wakabayashi, cuando ya concluyó el relato

-Qué pasa... -refunfuña impaciente la autora

-No puede ser que me hayas excluido tan vilmente de este fic

-Pero Paola, sobre ti ya escribí demasiado y me metí en problemas por eso. Además al menos te mencioné, qué más querías

-Sí, lo sé, y no venía a reclamar por eso nada más...¡por qué tuviste que involucrar a Ken con una resbalosa!

-Espera...si te refieres a Hisui, es sólo su amiga

-"Su amiga", sí claro, ni que fuera boba. Mientras yo estoy en Alemania sufriendo por él, él anda de picaflor en Japón

-Deja de quejarte, bien que tú estás recreando tu pupila con el Kaiser

-Je, -_-U No es necesario que lo recuerdes. Pero además vengo a reclamar otra cosa

-Qué -pregunta Tsuki desesperada

-No aclaraste que fue Takashima el del incidente de Maki en la piscina. Mi amigo Kazuki no sería capaz de semejante cosa _

-Es cierto, lo olvidé -_-U

-Entonces yo lo explico: Takashima no diferencia entre una buena broma y una broma pesada; a él siempre le gusta asustar a la gente y su campo de acción preferido es la piscina

-Y como Maki no le simpatizaba...

-Es por eso que Kazuki salió de la piscina, porque vio entrando a Takashima

-Claro, Kazuki no fue el culpable de ésa broma -aclara Tsuki- Pero de la del cangrejo sí, él planeó todo

-Bueno, ésa tal vez, pero de la broma de la piscina Maki aun lo cree culpable  
-No te preocupes. Cuando regresen a Tokio lo aclaran y regañan a Takashima

-¿Y las penitencias que faltaban?

-Pues Tsubaki le dice a Maki que enfrente de todo su curso se disculpe con Kojiro por la cachetada que le había dado días atrás. Por su parte, Koike le dice a Tsubaki que en pleno avión se pare y se ponga a cantar una canción dedicada al señor Tanaka

-Jajaja, ¡ay Koike!. ¿Y qué paso con mi capitán?

-Se enamoró de Maki, qué esperabas

-Nada, eso está muy bien, creí que se haría el desentendido como "ciertos" que conozco. ¿Y Tsubaki?  
-Logró que Kazuki olvide su pasado y se dé otra oportunidad para enamorarse

-Menos mal... con lo que lo hiciste sufrir y ver de malo en este fic

-Tenía que describirlo desde otra perspectiva. Pero ahora que haces tantas preguntas ¿perdonarás a Ken por haber dormido con Hisui en una misma cama?

-Tal vez...

-¿Tal vez lo perdonas?

-No, tal vez le corte la nariz, jajaja

-¡Ay Paola!

-¡Ay Tsuki! Mejor dedícate a otra cosa... XD

-Lo estoy pensando seriamente

-Menos mal, jajaja. Por cierto, dedico la canción "Ángel" (Belinda) a mi ángel Kazuki Sorimachi, sayonara!  
-¡Sayonara!

(Gracias a Miss Rain por las opciones de nombres que me dio, me sirvieron mucho para este fic.)


End file.
